Marriage Bliss?
by puffin
Summary: This is my take on Harry and Snape having to marrage each other. Yes I know the idea has been done before but this is my take on it. It is slash so if you don't like then don't read. That simple. complete
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is my newest story. I know a lot of you are upset with the way I ended my last story. I am working on an one-shot to tie up all the lose ends but it may take sometime. I'm having really bad writer's block with that one.

Like I said this is my newest one. This one is my take on the overly used forced marriages between Harry and Severus but with a twist I haven't seen done before. At lest I haven't seen it done before. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1

MINISTRY REVISE OLD LAW

By Rita Skeeter

The Minister for magic has decided to bring back an old law. The Marriage Law. It was an old law that was put into action when our world was once close to being extinct during a time that the muggles call The Middle Ages (or sometimes called Medieval Times).

Minister Fudge believes that now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone and the war over the number of casualties to be rather large. So to combat this belief he brought this old law back in hopes that it will help repopulate our world again.

The Marriage law states that when a witch or wizard becomes of age, seventeen, they must become engaged with in one week of their birthday and married with in six months of the engagement. For those that are over the age of seventeen then they have one week for when the law was put back into effect to become engaged.

If one can not find a partner then the ministry will help in founding one for them. But if one does not wish to marry then the punishment is swift. Their magic will be bond, wands will be snapped and their minds will be Obliviate of their knowledge of our world.

Yes this may seem like it is a bit extreme but the Minister feels it is necessary. He hopes that long with all these marriages will come a boom in births.

But the one question on my mind, that I'm sure is on my readers' minds as well, is who will Harry Potter marry. After all he is the number one bachelor of our time and many will seek for his hand in marriage. I will keep you all update as soon as I found out who the lucky one is.

A/N I hope you all like the opening to my newest story. I have never wrote for a newspaper before but I hope this was ok. And yes I know its short but its to be read like your reading it out of a newspaper. Well see you all with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I will be a bit longer then chapter one. I can't promise how long each chapter will be. I can tell you that some will be shorter then others but I will try to make them all good lengths. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 2

Emerald green eyes narrowed as they read the front page of the Daily Prophet. By the end of the article they were a very deep green filled with rage for what they had just read.

"How can he do that?" the owner of the emerald green eyes yelled. As the young man throw the paper down those deep green eyes turned to the other three in the kitchen with him.

The young man was none other then Harry Potter himself. The savor of the wizarding world twice. Gone was the small, wide eyed young boy that came to the wizarding world six years ago. Now there stood a young war veteran and war hero.

Harry was almost seventeen years old with short messy raven black hair. He kept he's bangs just long enough to cover the lighting bolt scar he was famous for having. He always hated the attention he got because of it.

Harry was also short. He was just over five feet tall. One of the many things he could thank his family for. Please take note of the sarcasm there.

His skin did have a nice tan. It looked to be just kissed by the sun. Not to dark and not to light, just right for Harry. It showed how much time Harry has truly spent outside while growing up.

Right now he was sitting in the kitchen of his godfather's ancestral home. Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I'm not sure how Fudge did it but he seem to be able to get this law back into the book, so to say." came the old but wise voice of Albus Dumbledor. "But because it's a law we must follow it and found you a partner."

Harry looked at the old headmaster with shock. He just couldn't believe that he had to listen to it. That he would have to get marry and so soon.

Harry had nothing against being married he just wanted to wait a few years. He wanted to travel and see the world some. But now it looked like it might never happen. At lest not as a free and single young man.

Harry just let out a sigh as he looked to the other two in the room with him. Sirius Black, his godfather and Remus Lupin. Black and Lupin were mates so they

wouldn't have to worry about finding someone. They luckily. Plus they were old. At lest to someone like Harry they were.

But Harry knew that those two wouldn't be able to stop this from happening. Not anymore they the headmaster could.

Harry then blinked when he hard his godfather asked him a question. One that caused him to blush some. "What?" he was able to squeak out.

"Which way to you swing?" Sirius asked very bluntly. This was Sirius after all. He was never one to pussy foot around a question. He was always straight to the point. He also got a good chuckle at seeing his godson blush some.

"Well…I….um…" Harry studded as the blush deepen some more. This only caused his godfather to chuckle some more. "Glad my embarrassment amuses you so much." Harry mumbled darkly.

"You know that being gay is ok in our world. After all me and Sirius are a couple." Remus said trying to make the teen more comfortable. Something Sirius was failing at.

"Even I had a short lived love affair with Grindelwald." Albus said with soft smile as his eyes took on a distant look to them. One could tell he was thinking about a time with him and his lover.

When Albus said this this cause all three of them to stare at the old man. Two of the three had a disgusted look on their faces. After all who wants to think of someone as old as Albus having a sex life. That was just plan wrong.

Harry then shook his head before he spoke again. "I know that its ok to be gay and that many are." Harry said. He just didn't want to tell them. Well didn't want to tell Sirius that was gay and who he strong feelings for.

"Your going to have to tell if your gay or not so we can pick a good match for you or marry who Fudge picks for you." Remus said trying to reason with the teen.

Sighing softly he watch the three. "Well I'm gay. So that means I don't having any romantic feelings for Ginny." He started off with.

"We kind of figured that one out. After all anyone can see that you see her as nothing more then sister." Remus said.

"Ya but Ginny sees it differently." Sirius added.

"We can deal with that at a later time. Now Harry do you like someone? If so then Sirius, as your guardian, will send out a proposal of a union between you and this young man." Albus said with a smile as he sip some of his morning tea.

"I would be the young one." Harry mumbled as he squirmed in his seat. This was the part he was hating the most, having to tell Sirius who it was.

Taking a deep breath he let out. "I like Snape." Harry said so quickly and quietly that no one but Remus heard him.

Remus was shocked at the name he just heard as he looked to his mate. He knew he would lose it once he heard the name.

"Who?" Sirius asked. "Speak up."

"I said I like Snape." Harry said just loud enough for all of them to hear. He then looked down as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. He just wait for the explosion that Sirius was about to have. "**WHAT**?" Sirius yelled as he stood up from the table. It didn't take the Gryffindor a few moment to let what Harry said sink in.

"How can you like Snivellus? He nothing but sneaky, dungeon loving, gritty old snake! There is no way I letting you marry him!"

"Its my life! If I want to marry Snape then I will!" Harry yelled right back as he also stood up. "I'll be seventeen in a few short weeks!"

"Its my call until then and I will not let this happen!" Sirius yelled right back.

"You can't stop me! As long as he said yes then there is nothing you can do to stop the wedding from happening!" Harry was very anger for the way his godfather was acting.

"Like he would say yes." Sirius said as he glared at his godson. "He hates you." He hissed out.

"Then why are you so upset?" Harry shot right back. "If your so sure he'll turn down a proposal then why don't you go ahead and write him one?" Harry question before he turned and stormed out of the room.

This did cause Sirius to sit back down as he winced when he heard the door slam shut.

"That went better then I had hoped." Albus said as he finished off his tea.

"Better? How?" Sirius asked with wide eyes and wonder if Albus was starting to lose it.

"He could have said he wanted to marry someone like young Malfoy. At lest with Severus we know he'll be taken care of." Albus said.

Sirius just lean back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. "Not sure which one is really worse. Him marry Snape or someone like Malfoy. Both are just a bad in my book plus there is no guarantee that Snape will take care of Harry."

Sirius eyes then brighten as he looked to headmaster. "Isn't there a rule at Hogwarts against teachers and students being together?"

Albus gave a small nod. "Yes but only for those under age. Harry will be of age by the time he go backs for his last year. Besides he'll be one of many that will have to have their own rooms with there new partners. Because of this law many students will more then likely becoming back married." Albus said with a sad sigh.

"Why don't you just write the proposal like Harry said. He more then likely turn it down and if he does we more on to find someone that both you and Harry like." Remus said stressing the words and Harry.

Sirius just nodded as he went off to do that. He just hoped that when Snape did turn down Harry, that the kid wasn't to heartbroken. Even Sirius couldn't understand why Harry would want to marry Snape of all people.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm off to write the next chapter. See you all with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 3

Long potion stained fingers held the fragile wing glass as he sipped the wine. Deep black eyes watch the blond aristocrat read the letter. A letter that he, Severus Snape, got about three days ago from Sirius Black.

The letter was simple but a formal proposal for his hand in marriage to one Harry James Potter. The son of the man that made his life a living hell when he was in school.

"I really don't see a problem my old friend." came the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Its the best thing that could happen to you." The blond said as he laid the parchment down the table between the two men.

"Good thing that could happen to me? I hate the boy and I thought the boy hated me. So how is this a good thing for me?" Severus asked as he finished off the wine and place the glass on the table. Once could hear the confusion in Snape's voice. After all his friend wasn't make since at the moment.

Lucius finished off his wine as well. Once the glass sat on the table Lucius lean back in his chair. Crossing one long leg over the other the man smiled at his friend. "Because, my dear friend, you'll have the one person everyone wants. Our savior." Lucius stated.

"So? Let them have him." Severus said with a sneer.

"My friend if you marry him then you could control. Control what he does and with who. Control who he see if anyone at all. After all being the older one out the two you would be the dominant one."

As Lucius spoke Severus was listing. All that his friend was saying is true. "I've always said the boy needs a firm hand."

"And you would be the one to give that to him. Not only control him but his money and power he would bring with him. After all he's not just the Potter heir but the Black heir as well." Lucius said with a smirk.

Seeing Snape's confusion Lucius explain. "It's not widely known but Narcissa's cousin, Sirius, made young Potter his heir."

"So it all goes to Potter now?" Severus asked as he lean back a bit more in his chair. The thought of all that power and wealth was very tempting.

"Not all of it but most of it. Draco will get what my wife brought with her." Lucius said with his own sneer. The man hated thinking about any power he didn't have and this was one of them.

"But if you don't want to marry the brat then I'll make Draco marry him. After all I must find someone to marry my son and not many are worthy enough to be a Malfoy." Lucius said with a smirk now.

Lucius may hate the boy as much as he's friend but the more he talked about Potter the more he wanted him part of his family. He was the one that took down his lord so he was very powerful. Then there was the fact that he would inherit not just the Potter's fortune but the Black's fortune as well.

Severus said nothing as he looked at the parchment sitting on the table. "I did say the boy needs a firm hand and I fear Draco wouldn't be able to do that. Also this would be a great way to get back at James and Sirius for the way they treated me when we were in school." Severus finally said looking up at his blond friend. "James would never allow his son to marry someone like me and I'm sure Sirius thinks I would turn down the proposal." The smirk on the potion master's lips showed how much he loved finally getting back at those two.

"Of course. It would be the best revenge." the blond said with a smirk but he was growling on the inside. He really wanted the boy in the family. If Draco had married Potter then he could have gotten his hands on him but now it didn't look like it. Well may there was still away.

"But you know that if at any point you can't deal with him and don't want him around his friends then you can send him to me. I would be willing to take your young husband off your hands for a night." Lucius said, trying to sound like a true friend who would help his friend out when ever he could.

"I'll keep that in mind." Severus said as he stood up. "I thank you for the wine and the advise." He said as he picked up the parchment before he took his leave.

A/N There is the next chapter I hope you all liked it. On to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER PROMISED

By Rita Skeeter

This reporter just found that the boy-who-lived has his hand promised. Not to a woman but to another man. An older man at that.

Yes that's right my faithful reader's. Harry Potter is gay. A secret that has been kept until now.

Why keep it a secret? It might have to do with the fact that young Harry was raised in the muggle world. I have heard that many muggles are prejudiced against gays among other things.

But the biggest surprised is who Mr. Potter is promised to. None other then Hogwarts own potions professor, Severus Snape.

I was shocked to hear about their engagement. Just like I'm sure many of you, my reader's, are to read that. After all everyone knows how they felt for each other. How much they hated each other. Unless it was all a cover up for during the war. After all Snape was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. For the full story of Severus Snape's roll during the war turned to page 5.

But I would like to take this time to wish the couple congratulations on the engagement and best of wish when the two get married.

And don't worry I will let you all know about when and were they marry. I will keep all my reader's update as more information comes forward.

A/n I know this chapter is really short, once again. I'm sorry but I do promise that the next one is longer. They will get longer as the story goes on. With that said on to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy let out a sigh as he let the newspaper fall from his hands and land on his bed. It landed next to the letter he got back. It was a rejection letter to his offer for Harry's hand.

The letter never said who Harry was promised to just that he was. Now Draco knew. His own godfather.

Stormy grey eyes narrowed as they filled with hate. Hate that his godfather had stolen the one his heart longed for.

Yes Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. He school yard rival was the one his heart wanted. But now he could never have him.

The anger was covering up the hurt and heartache. But there was anther emotion at play, confusion.

Draco knew his godfather hated Harry. So why would he agree to marry Harry. It didn't add up.

Unless Harry somehow sweeten the deal. But what could Harry give to make Severus marry him and why would Harry want to marry his uncle? As far as Draco knew Harry hated his godfather.

Draco let out another sight as he flopped backwards onto his bed. "I'm thinking about this all wrong. I need to think like the Slytherin that I am.

Why would Uncle Sev marry Potter? I know he doesn't care for him or any of Harry's family. After all I grew up listening to him rant and rave about James and Sirius…..

That's it! He's doing as revenge against those two!" Draco yelled as he sat up in bed smiling.

But the grin then fell in the next moment. Harry was going to tie himself to a man that was going to use for the ultimate revenge.

Draco then reached under his bed and pulled out a box and book. Pushing the box off to the side for a moment he open the book. The book was really a scrapbook full of pictures and paper clippings of Harry.

The pictures stated when they both started school. There were some of the golden trio walking the halls or outside hanging out. Some did have Harry hanging out with some of his other friends but most were just of Harry.

Some were taking in the weirdest places and or at the weirdest time. Some where when Harry ate in the Great Hall. Some were with Harry hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. Draco even had one picture of Harry sleeping in the dorms for every year they were at school.

Also in the book were newspaper clipping that all deal with Harry. Anytime he found something about Harry printed in a newspaper he would cut it out and glue it into the scrapbook.

When he came to the next two empty pages he placed his rejection letter in there along with article announcing Harry's engagement to his uncle.

Draco closed the book as he placed the book on top of it before he opened it. The box was his Potter Box. It held anything and everything Potter may have used or touched. It didn't hold anything gross in it like used tissue or used gum. But it did hold everything else.

There was one thing in his box that the scrapbook didn't have. Draco had some how found some old muggle pictures of Harry. They were hard to find and there were not that many out there but Draco had found them. They were placed in the box.

Draco was in love with the man but couldn't have him. So he did the next best thing. Collect things about him. It was the only way for the Slytherin to get close to the Gryffindor. Or at lest to Draco it was and it made since to him.

Draco slowly put all the stuff away and back under his bed. He didn't want anyone to found out about his secret or else they might think he was crazy.

Draco then walked over to his desk to write to his friend Pansy. To see if she would agree to marring him. She was the only one that knew how Draco felt for Potter but he figured she had read the paper and knew what he knew by now. She would more then likely marry him to make sure he wasn't married to someone that would make his life a living hell.

Draco knew his father would more then likely write to the Parkinsons and get the ball rolling, so to speak. But Draco wanted to make sure Pansy wasn't taken and would be willing to marry him knowing they would be nothing more then friends.

After all if he couldn't have the one he loved he might as well marry his best friend. Someone who wouldn't get hurt for him not being able to love his wife like a husband should. Pansy was that woman.

A/N Like I said, this one is longer then last one. But the next one is longer still. I hope you all liked this one as I go and write the next one up.


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 6

Ron Weasley's blue eyes widen before narrowing as he read that morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. He just couldn't believe what he was reading.

He's best mate was engaged to their girt of an old professor, Snape. Ron just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea.

"It has to be trick." Ron said later that morning to he's own fiancée, Hermione Granger. She had been spending the summer with the Weasleys and helping Molly plan for their own wedding.

With Bill married to Fleur and Charlie engaged to a girl he meet in Romania there were only three kids left for the Weasleys to marry.

Molly wasn't sure who to marry the twins off to. She wanted to find good matches for the twins and would not just marry then off to anyone to follow the law. She wanted them happy.

Now with the news of Harry engaged she had to find someone for Ginny. That was going to be the hardest seeing as how Ginny wanted to marry Harry. No one would come close to the boy-who-lived.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron in the living room on the couch. She had read the paper and wasn't sure how she felt about it. "I'm sure there is more this then wants in the papers. We should hear what Harry has to about it." She said to Ron.

"It better be a damn good reason." Ron said as he crossed his arms. They both looked when the fireplace came to life with green flames. A second later Harry came stumbling out. He could never get the hang of that was grateful for Fred catching him.

Harry then stood up as he looked around to see the family all in the living room. All but the oldest two. This caused Harry to become a little embarrassed.

"I know you all read this morning's copy of the Prophet." He said in a way of saying hi. "That's why I came over to explain things." Harry said as he looked at everyone there.

The twins were just grinning at him as if happy for him. Harry knew that they would stay by his side no matter what. Nothing to make them turn there back on one they saw as little brother and their silent partner to their shop.

Both Molly and Arthur seem confused by this. After all they thought he would marry their daughter. Molly also looked hurt by this.

Ginny looked completely heart broken and one could tell she had been crying. Harry did feel bad that he was causing her to feel this way but at the same time there was nothing he could do for her. He just didn't love her in that way and only saw her as a sister.

Harry then looked to were Ron and Hermione were sitting. He was scared with how those two would take the news. He knew Ron would be mad and blow up at him. Harry just wasn't sure how Hermione would act. She would be curious but might stick to Harry's side. Might being the key word.

"What's going on? Did Snape put you under a spell or use a potion on you?" were the first words out of Ron's mouth.

Harry let out a sigh as he shook his head no. "No Ron. Severus didn't do anything to me."

"Severus? You're calling him by his first name?" Ron asked shocked at what he was hearing.

"We are going to be married might as well get use to calling him that." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron watched him as Harry moved further into the room and took a sit in one of the chairs. One could tell that Harry was uncomfortable about all this.

"If Snape didn't do anything to you then why are you planning on to marry him? What did offer to get you to say yes to him?" Ron demanded to know.

"He didn't offer me anything." Harry said softly but they all heard him anyways.

It was Hermione who picked up on what Harry was trying to say. "You did."

"He did what?" Ron asked confused to what Hermione meant.

"He asked for Snape's hand." She said as she watched their friend. Her brown eyes were watching his body language but they were still full of confusion. She was still trying to figure out why Harry would want the potion professor and what he would have offer to get the man to say yes.

"What?" Ron yelled as he turned his eyes to Harry. "Why would you want that greasy bat when you could have Ginny? We all know she loves you!"

Harry didn't say anything at first. He bit his bottom lip as he tries to find the words to describe how he felt about all this. He let it go as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Because I want to marry him. I don't love your sister in the same way. I only see her as a sister like I see Hermione. I could never marry her knowing that I could never lover like that. Besides its not just seeing her like a sister I am also gay." He said.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the gay part. Ron also paled a bit at it. Ron was one of the few in their world who was prejudice against gays. He found them to be sick and wrong. Because of how he felt he got up and left the room.

Harry did feel hurt to see he's best friend walk out of the room. He thought Ron would blow up at him not walk out of the room.

Harry then looked at the others. They all seem shocked at the news while the twins still looked happy at him.

"We're happy for ya." Fred said. "Because you see…" George then added. "We're gay as well." the finished at the same time.

Molly just sighed at hearing this news. Now she had to look for two males for her twins. That was going to make it harder on her.

Harry just smiled at them but then blinked when hear heard Ginny speak. "So is it just because I'm a girl?" she asked softly. "Because if that's the case then…."she trailed off. Everyone knowing what she was hinting at. She would let Harry have gay lovers on the side if they were to marry.

"No!" Harry yelled as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I would never do that to anyone I married. I can't believe you would even think I would do that." He said. He felt like the girl didn't even know him if she would suggest something like that.

Harry then sighed before he went on. "It's not only that I'm gay but I have strong feelings for him. I'm not saying it love but I know that if I must marry then I want it to be with Severus."

"Well no matter who it is, we'll be there at your wedding." Arthur said with a smile on his face. At lest he was smiling until his wife spoke up.

"No we won't." Molly said. She finally was showing how she truly felt about the matter. "He lied to us." She said as she stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at the boy.

"I what?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked at the woman he saw as a mother. "I never lied! I never said I would marry Ginny!"

"You also never said you wouldn't. You let us believe you would marry her one day. You let lead Ginny on and you know it!" Molly said as she glared at the one she use to see as her son. "You should have said something sooner!"

Harry had wide eyes at being yelled at by the woman before he felt back into his chair and dropped his head. He knew she was right but at the same time he hoped that Molly would have understood him.

"Your right. I should have let you know the moment I realized I was gay. Specifically Ginny." Harry said softly. He's words were heavy with the guilt he felt at the moment. He's head then snapped up when Hermione spoke up again.

"That maybe true but we all must take into count that Harry grew up in the muggle world." Hermione was coming to Harry's aid.

"I may not agree with his choice in partner and the way he went about letting us know what's going on. But I understand why he did it.

Harry, like me, grew up in the muggle world. A world that is made up with prejudice people that are against gays. A world were someone could kill a gay guy and get away with it.

Because Harry grew up in that kind of world he would have been scared to tell anyone he was gay. Even those he sees as family." Hermione said as she looked towards the way Ron left before moving her eyes to land on Molly.

"But he's lived that last six years in our world. He should have known we don't see gays the same way muggles do. At lest most of us don't anyways." Molly said as she looked to Harry.

"Yes but you also forget that during the summers he had to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. A house that more then likely would have hated him even more if they knew he was gay. We all know how they felt about magic." Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice. Not at anyone in the house but at the Dursleys and the way they treated Harry.

Hermione then smiled at her friend. "But no matter the reason for him staying in the closet and just now coming out I'm going to stay by his side and I'll be at his wedding."

Harry smiled at her and glad that at lest one of his friends would be there.

"Us to." the twins said together.

"Same for me as well." Arthur said with a smile on his face again. "I still see you as one of my son and wouldn't miss your wedding."

Harry smiled at the four that would be at his wedding but he was still hurt at the three that wouldn't be there. He just hoped he could make it up to those three with time.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well I'm off to write the next one up.


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 7

Draco sat at one of the outside table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He was waiting for someone to show up. At lest Draco hoped he would show up.

It was only a few days before his godfather and Potter's wedding. Draco's last chance at getting Potter for himself.

In order to do that Draco had sent Potter a letter. It had said Draco wanted to start over. To start fresh and try to be friends. After all they would be seeing a lot of each other over the years to come.

Draco had been shock when Harry had wrote him back. Harry had agreed to meet with him so now Draco was waiting for Potter to show up.

Draco had only been waiting five minutes when Potter did show up. Draco could feel himself harden as Potter walk towards him. After all Potter had grown up to one hell of a looker. Who wouldn't get hard just seeing that body.

Draco also knew what he felt for the boy-who-lived was more then just lust. Draco was in love with him and was going to try his damnest to win him over. After all a Malfoy wasn't use to not getting what they wanted.

Once Potter sat down neither one said anything at first. Potter was watching Draco while Draco was trying to calm his body down. Potter finally decided to talk.

"Your letter said you want to start over and try to be friends. But I feel like there's more then just that. So spill."

Draco sat there for a moment before he took a deep breath. "I do want us to start and try to be friends. At lest on friendlier terms seeing as how you are marrying my godfather. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other but there is more.

See when I read about your engagement to Uncle Severus I just couldn't understand why. Why would Uncle Severus agree to marry you? After all everyone knows how he feels about you and your family. That's when it hit me.

He's only marrying you as the ultimate revenge against your father and godfather. Your tying yourself to a man who doesn't give two shits about you and sees this as the best way to get back at his school yard bullies." Draco said hoping Potter would see it from his point of view.

Potter sat there for a moment before his eyes narrowed at the blond Slytherin. "You should know your godfather better then that!" Potter all but hissed out.

"I do know him that well. That's why I'm saying something now." Draco said. The plea for Potter to see what Draco was saying was heavy in his words.

"Your godfather is many things but one of them is an honorable man." Harry said, defending his soon to be husband.

"He many not care a lot for me but he does have some respect for me. Enough not to marry me to get revenge against my godfather and dead father."

"Honorable? That's a Gryffindor trait not Slytherin. Slytherins are cunning and ambition sons of bitches. We look out for no one but ourselves. Most would sell out their own families if it would make them look good and they got something to gain from it. Everything that Uncle Severus is!" Draco said shock that Potter just didn't see it.

Harry sat there watching the blond. The anger in his eyes slowly was replaced with confusion as he kept watching.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Harry finally asked.

Draco stiffens at the question. He didn't think Potter would ask that question. At lest not that soon into the conversation.

"Because I don't want to see my godfather in a loveless marriage." was Draco's rushed answer. It sounded fake to both of them.

"Let's try the truth this time." was all Harry said to him. He's eyes showing that he didn't believe the blond.

"It is the truth." Draco answers with his own glare.

"Maybe part of the truth." Harry simply said.

Draco didn't say anything at first. He just sat there watching Potter. "The reason I'm here doesn't matter." Draco finally said.

"I think it does." Harry said before he raised an eyebrow as a reason as to why Draco was saying all this hit him like a ton of bricks.

"The truth has to deal with me and not Severus. It more then him entering into a loveless marriage but me entering into one." Harry said with surprise in his voice.

Draco sat there with a glare on his face. "I haven't been talking about the weather." He hissed out.

"No. I mean the reason is me. You don't want me to marry anyone but you." Harry said with confusion in his voice. "But why? You hate me just like your godfather does. Maybe not as much but you still do. Or did."

Draco's eyes went wide with his own surprise that hid the fear that the truth was found out. He was scared of how Potter would react to the fact that Draco wanted to marry him and didn't hate him as much as he use to. Granted his true feelings were still a secret but who knew how long it would take for Potter figure that one out. If he ever did.

Draco then narrowed his eyes again. "Who said anything about me wanting to marry you?" He asked.

"No one but I did see the letter you sent Sirius. I saw what was written in it. There were only two things that stopped Sirius from promising me to you.

One, you're a Malfoy. I think Sirius hates your family just as much as he hates Severus. Maybe a bit more. Not sure.

Two, he had already agree to allow me and Severus to marry." Harry said as he lean on the table some.

Draco sat there for a moment before he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Slowly opening them he explains himself.

"Alright it's true. I do want to marry you and I think….no I know I could make you happy. A lot more then Uncle Severus could.

But that's not the main reason I asked to meet with you. The main reason is what I've already said. Severus is only marrying to you to use you. Can't you see that?" Draco tries one last time to get Potter to see it his way.

Harry slowly shook his head as he stood up. "I'm sorry Malfoy but I just don't think Severus would do something so low." Harry said before he turned and walked away.

"But he would and is." Draco said softly to himself before he stood and walk away as well.

It was a few days later. Harry and Severus's wedding day. A day that should be a joyful one. And was for all but one person. Draco Malfoy.

Draco was there with his family and his soon to be bride, Pansy. He sat there as he watched the two say there vows and as Albus said the spell that would make them a married and bonded couple.

As he heard them say their vows to each other Draco could feel his heart break with each passing word. When the two kissed he felt it shatter and never be whole again.

It had hurt so much that Draco had to turn away from watching the two kiss. He then looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pansy.

Pansy was looking at him with understanding and sympathy but not pity. She knew that Draco would not want to be pity.

But Pansy knew where Draco was coming from because she felt the same way. She was in love with someone from Potter's own house. But she, like Draco, would never have her Gryffindor.

It was now later that night. Draco was putting the pictures he had taken during the wedding into his scrapbook.

As he was slowly running his fingers lovingly over Potter in one of the snapshots he knew what the newly wedded couple was doing. It sickens him to know this. To know what his godfather was doing with the man he loved but there was nothing he could do about it.

Snapping the book shut, he placed it under his bed before he reach over to the table by his bed. He uncooked the bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion and took a small amount of it.

After putting it back on the table Draco lay down in his bed as he closed his eyes. He knew that without the potion he would have ended up dreaming about what his life could have been like with Potter. It would have been a dream that Draco would never want to wake up from.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Well onto the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story. Oh and by the way if I have the year wrong please let me know. I think in 1997 Harry turned 17. Like said if I'm wrong please let me know.

Chapter 8

Harry Potter Married

By Rita Skeeter

The big day as finally come for out savior. Young Harry married his potion professor Severus Snape yesterday, July 26th 1997.

The couple kept the wedding small. Only close family and friends were allowed to attend. Among the small guest list were the Weasleys and the Malfoys. One does wonder who those two families got along together.

The wedding was also held in a private location. A place that not even I could find out but I do know that Albus Dumbledor was the one to bond two as husbands.

How do I know so much if I wasn't there? I received a letter from young Harry announcing he was now married. He also stated in his letter that he took on his husband's last name and dropped Potter. So now he's name is Harry James Snape.

I also got to see the official marriage license. It had both of there signatures on it.

I want to extend my congratulation to the newly wedded happy couple. I hope they have many happy years to come together.

A/N I know its short but I wasn't sure what else to put in it. I do hope you all like it. Like I said before, if I have the year wrong please let me know and I'll go back and fix it. Other that I hope you all like it. Well onto the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 9

It had been three years since Harry married Severus. Three wonderful years. Severus was treating Harry better then he ever had.

True when the day came Harry was a bit scared. Scared of how Severus would treat him once they were bonded. All of his fears went back to what Malfoy had said to him just a few days before the wedding.

But now Harry knew he had nothing to worry about. Severus respected him and seems to care a bit more with each passing day.

Their honeymoon had been great. Yes it was short and they stayed in London because of the upcoming school year. But once school was over and Harry graduated from Hogwarts they had a second one that was done more right.

They traveled all over the world. They took in all the sites. Well when they weren't bed that was. They both seem to have a great time.

But Harry's last year at school was an interesting year because of all the small changes.

One of them was the apartment building. Because so many students were coming back married they had to a place for them to live while still in school.

Each apartment was small. It only had three rooms. A living room, bedroom, and a bathroom. This is where the married couples would live.

Another new building was the daycare. Yes at first many did laugh at the thought of a daycare at Hogwarts but it soon became a very used building. The first couple to use it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor couple.

There were a few new classes that all married couples had to take. One of these was a parenting class.

The parenting classes cover everything. From sex ed to pregnancy. Grant that one did differ for the men and women. It also covered delivery and the first five years in a wizarding child's life.

Then there was one for those that grew up in the muggle world. It was a class on wizarding traditions for a married couple. This way those that grew up in the muggle world would know what was expected of them.

There was also one for those that grew up in the wizarding world and married to muggle raised witch or wizard. It did the same thing for their muggle partner. It was a class on some of the muggle traditions and let the wizard or witch know what was expected of them.

For the rest of the school it was normal. There were the same rules as always. There were still the four houses. In the Great Hall still the four tables and on the playing field the four teams.

For those that married outside their own houses they could choice to sit at their own house table or that of their partner's house table.

As for the Quidditch it was simple. If a married person couldn't play then they wouldn't have any teams. Because once a student got married had to leave the team then they would ruin out of playable members to play. After all with every kid having different birthdays then someone was getting married everyday. Sometimes more then once a day.

Yes that had been a very interesting year for Harry. He was just glad that he hadn't been one that had a kid while he was still in school. That would have added extra stress that year. Something he did not need.

Now it was three years later. New Year's Eve. The end of one century and the beginning a new one.

Harry was happy that he had talked his husband into hosting a New Year's Eve party and inventing their friends and family. It was at Snape Manor.

True they normally stayed at Spinner's End but they needed a bigger place to hold the party. So that was why they were at Snape Manor.

There weren't too many guess. The Malfoys had showed up. Draco and his wife Pansy. She was about three months along with their first child.

The Weasleys were there. Ron and Hermione who was pregnant with their second child. Molly and Arthur had stayed home watching their first. How Hermione had talked Ron into coming Harry wasn't sure. Those two hardly spoke anymore.

Ginny wasn't there and Harry didn't know what happen to her. All he knew was that she was married.

Fred and George were with each other. Yep those two had hooked up together. Harry would have loved to seen Molly face when they told her they were seeing each other. That would have been priceless to seen.

There were a few other guess as well. Everyone seems to be getting along. No one was fighting, just having fun.

When there was about only thirty seconds left on the clock everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. With only ten seconds everyone started to count down.

When the clock struck midnight there was a loud cheer of "Harry New Year's!" from everyone. Then the couples all gave each other a kiss.

"Happy New Year Severus. A start of a new century." Harry said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes Harry. A new century and a new chapter in our lives." Severus said with a smile.

What Harry didn't know was those words would take on a whole new meaning later on in his life.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like it and I'm off to the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 10

"Why not?" Damned Harry Snape of his husband Severus Snap.

It had been another two years. Making it 2002 and the two of them being married for five years. Things were slowly changing between the two of them.

Harry was the same. Or at lest he thinks he's the same. True he was more pushy to spend time with his husband but that was because Severus was the one changing.

Severus wasn't spending as much time with Harry as he use to. He hardly touches the young man anymore. Sex was just that, sex. Severus never made love to Harry anymore. At lest to Harry it use to be love making. For Severus it had always been just a release.

Then there was the fact that Severus was trying to control Harry more and more. Limiting the amount of times he saw his friends and for how long. Some he hadn't seen since they all left Hogwarts. Grant he knew that he would lose touch with some but not the huge number he had lost touch with.

There was also the fact that Severus was verbally abusing him. It was like they were back in school and then there were times when it was worse. But Harry grew up in an abuses house and had grown a touch skin to such words. Or so he thought.

But right now Harry was pushing his husband to spend the weekend home. It wasn't that much to ask for was it?

"Why can't you come home for two days? Or is it you don't want to?" Harry demand as he followed his husband from the classroom to their private rooms at Hogwarts. It was after dinner.

"I have duties here Harry! I can't just go because you want me to! I have things I have to do as a teacher here!" Severus growled out at his young husband. The brat was getting on his last nerve. If he didn't shut up Severus just might make him.

"Like what? Wonder the halls late at night looking for students wondering around? You could trade with someone. You use to all the time. You just don't want to now!" Harry said. He knew he was whining but he couldn't help it. He wanted his husband home damn it!

"No I can't!" Severus hissed out. He's back was to Harry. He's eyes were narrowed but wasn't really seeing anything but the red from his anger.

His jaw was clinched tight. He's hands were in very tight fist. So tight one was surprised that the potion master wasn't drawing blood. He was also slightly shaking from his anger.

"That's nothing but an excuse, Severus!" Harry yelled back. He finally had snapped. "Fine if you don't want to be home then I wont be either. I'm going to see Hermione!" Harry turned and started to walk away.

Harry yelling at Severus made him snap. He saw nothing but red now and wanted nothing more then hurt the young man for disrespecting his dom.

Severus then spun around as he grabbed Harry's arm. He jerked Harry back to him as he squeezed the arm hard enough to bruise it but not break it.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock. The shock was soon replaced with the physical pain he was feeling. "Ouch! Severus, your hurting me!" Harry yelled as he tried to pull his arm free.

Snape just tighten his hold. "I don't care!"

"You're starting to scare me!" Harry yelled back as he kept trying pull free.

"Good." Severus said with a smirk. "I've always said you need a firm hand and I'll be the one to give it to you.

You also need to learn something. We're married and that means you belong to me. That means you will do as I say. And I say you won't be going to see that bitch."

Harry froze at the word bitch. "Don't call Hermione that! Besides you can't tell me what to do, you don't own me. But if you do then I own you as well!" Harry stated.

Severus growled as he back handed Harry. "You will never own me!" he yelled at his husband of five years.

When Severus backhanded the young raven hair man he let go of the arm he was holding. This caused Harry to stumble as well he because he was still trying to pull his arm free. He then lost his balance and fell. He's head hit the ground with a sicken smack.

The young man laid there for a moment with his eyes closed from when his vision exploded with a white light. He didn't even try to move until the light had faded away.

Once it had Harry slowly open his eyes as he slowly sat up. He brought one up to see if there was any blood. Luckily there wasn't any but he was going to have one hell of a knot there.

He then looked up at his husband with the same fear that he use to have for his uncle. Harry started to scoot backwards when Severus started to move towards him. The older man wasn't done with the younger one.

"You said something about leaving as well as owning me. Let's get something straight." Severus said as he lifts Harry up by the front of his shirt.

"You are the submissive one and I'm the dominant one. That means you own nothing!" He said as he shook Harry about by his shirt. "I own it all! I own all your power! I own all your fortune! All the Potter and Black fortune that was left to you is now mine! You have nothing!" He said with a laugh.

" Look at yourself Harry. The savoir poorer then the Weasleys." Severus said with a grin on his face.

Harry blinked at this for a moment as he looked to his husband before he shook his head. "Not all of it." he said with a whisper.

"Yes, all of it. As the dominant I got everything and you got nothing!" He said as the grin then fell as he slam the boy into a near by wall. "That's another thing. You'll not backtalk me like that! You also not go anywhere unless I say you do!" Severus yelled as he pulled his husband close only to slam back into the wall for a second time.

Harry just started at the man he…well the man he married with nothing but fear. He was too scared to say or do anything.

The way Severus was acting was also causing Harry to have flashbackS to his Uncle Vermon. Severus was acting and saying things that his uncle use to say and do.

Severus then smirks at seeing the absolute fear coming off the young man in waves. Severus knew he could use this fear to his gain. To control his husband. After all if one fears another then they would be too scared to go against the other person. At lest that is how Severus saw it.

Severus then focus back on his husband. The smirk turned into sneer. "But if you want to visit someone then why don't I let you visit Lucius. After all I'm sure he's as lonely as you are for tonight. Narcissa hardly keeps Lucius' bed warm anymore. Besides I know my dear friend likes them young."

Harry's eyes went even wider at that. The fear doubled as there was a large amount of emotional pain in his emerald green eyes. Harry then started to shake his head no. "Please don't." came his soft plea.

"I don't know Harry." Severus said just as softly. Mocking the young man really. "I don't want you to be lonely tonight and I know he'll keep you company. Isn't that want you want? Some company?"

"Yes but from you Severus." Harry said feeling like he was about to cry from all the emotional pain he was feeling. "I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss falling a sleep with you and waking up with you." Harry said as a tear escaped. Harry was hoping to spend time with his husband. The man he…he cared deeply for.

Even after five years of marriage Harry still couldn't say he was in love with Severus. Hell he couldn't even say he loved the man. Yes he cares for him deeply but didn't love him.

Now Harry wonders if Severus ever cared for him. Maybe what Draco said five years ago was right. Did Severus marry him for revenge? Did he really pass up a life of love because he had a school yard crush on a teacher? Sure looked like it now. Just look at Pansy.

Yes Harry was jealous of Pansy. She had what he wanted with Severus. She had a husband that loved her and treated her like a queen. She even had a child. The child that Harry wanted but may never get. Yes Pansy has the life Harry wanted.

Harry watched Severus and whined when a hand came up and brush the tear away from his bruised cheek.

"Don't cry my dear husband. We'll still spend time together but you have been bad and must learn your place. That's why you're going to Lucius for the night. He'll teach you." Severus said kissing Harry before sending him off to Lucius.

Its was the start of many nights to come. Nights that Harry will wish to forget but will never be able to. Nights that will haunt him for the rest of his life and leave him wondering what he did to make the sisters fate to hate him so much to give him this kind of life. A life of hell.

A/N There is the next chapter. I'm off to write out the next one. I hope you all like this one. I'm sorry for how short some of these chapters are. I am trying to make them longer without repeating myself in each chapter. At lest not too much anyways. I'll see you all with the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I am going to let you all know there is a lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like that then you might want to skip the last part of this chapter. I hope you all like it anyways. Well on with the story.

Chapter 11

As soon as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace he could feel magic seal it shut. There would be no escaping that way.

Harry then looked around the room to see he was in a bedroom. A very nice room but still a bedroom.

The floor was alight baby blue. It looked very soft. The walls were a light wood color.

When one stands in front of the fireplace and looked to their left one can see a door. It was the door that leads out of the room and to the rest of the house. Harry knew, without trying, that the door was locked. If the floo network was looked then it was safe to guess that the door was as well.

Next to the door was the wardrobe. It looked big and made up of the same light wood as the walls. Harry could see a design on it but didn't care to take a closer look.

To his right he saw some French doors. They lead to the balcony. He could see some white furniture and he wasn't sure if it over looked the front or back of the house. At this point of his life he didn't care.

Right next to fireplace was another door. The bathroom. A room Harry would see a lot of. Lucius would see to that.

But right in front of Harry was a king size bed. It was a four post bed with carvings of snakes on it. If at any other time he would have laugh at how cliché that was. But right now Harry was to scare to take notice of them. The sheets looked like they were made of silk. They were a soft white sheet with a baby blue comforter on top of them.

"Like the room Harry?" came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy.

When Harry heard his voice he jumped. Looking to his left he saw the man walking in before closing and relocking the door.

Harry just narrowed his eyes as he went for his wand. He's eyes then widen when he realized it was missing.

"Looking for your wand? Yes Severus said you left it at Hogwarts. You should know better then do that. Its just lucky you're not in any danger." Lucius said as he walked towards Harry.

Lucius then stopped right in front of Harry as he grabbed said man's chin. Lifting Harry's head some and turning it he saw the bruise that was there.

"I wish my old friend would rough up our toys." Lucius said with a sigh.

"I'm no ones toy!" Harry said with a growl as he jerks his head away.

"I can see that Severus was right. You still have some fire in you. A fire that needs to be put out." Lucius said as he grabbed Harry's arm. The same arm that Severus had grabbed Harry with.

This caused Harry to let out a cry of pain. Lucius stopped moving as he looked at the arm before pushing the sleeve up. He could see a bruise going around Harry's arm.

Lucius didn't do anything but pull Harry into the bathroom. "Strip." he said as he filled the tub and looked for something in the medicine cabinet and walking out the room once he found it.

He walked about in to see Harry still had his clothes on. "Strip." he said again as he turned the water off.

"What?" Harry asked thinking he miss understood him the first time.

"Strip. I don't play with dirty toys." Lucius said as if the young man should have known this.

"Oh in that case, fuck you!" Harry said yelling the last part at the older man.

Lucius just narrowed his own eyes before he pulled his wand out and spelled Harry's clothes off of him. The older blond then smiled when he got an eyeful of Harry. He liked what he saw.

Harry's eyes widen with surprise before the filled with anger. "Give me my clothes back Malfoy!" Harry was embarrassed as well as angry.

"I did say to strip three times." Lucius said with a shrug. He then started to strip himself.

Harry couldn't help but watch the man. The blond aristocrat did have a hot body. There was hardly any fat on the man and all his muscles were well defined. But they weren't over done.

Lucius smiled at Harry when he caught the smaller man checking him out. "Come on. The water is nice and hot. Afterwards I have a cream that will help heal those bruises." Lucius said as he stepped into the tub.

Knowing he had to do as told Harry walked over and followed the other man into the tub. He tries to seat away from the blond but said blond would have none of that. He pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry had started to struggle to get way from him but froze when he heard a moan and could feel something long and hard under his backside.

Lucius had pulled Harry closer to him as he leans in whispered in his ear. "You didn't have to stop." He whispered before he nibbled on the earlobe.

The blond's hands were on Harry's hips as he thrusted up again the smaller man. This caused Harry to stiffen even more. "You don't have to do this." Harry said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"No, Harry we must. Your husband sent you here for a reason. A reason we must follow through with." Lucius said as he started to wash Harry. Lucius made sure every inch of Harry was cleaned.

Once they were both washed and dried off they walked back into the bedroom naked. It wouldn't make since to put any clothes on since they would be taking them off soon anyways.

Once they were sitting on the bed Lucius used the cream on Harry's bruises like he said he would. They started to heal as soon as the cream was applied to them.

Lucius then smiled as he slowly pushed Harry down on the bed and lean over him. He started to slowly kiss Harry as he's hands started to wander over Harry's body.

The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon heat up and became rough and demanding of Harry. Lucius forced his tongue into Harry's mouth. That's when everything went down hill for Harry because he bit the man's tongue, hard.

Lucius pulled away as he looked down at the man before he backhanded him. Not hard enough to leave bruise but hard enough to hurt. "I was going to go easy on you but not now." Lucius said got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

He open it up and didn't take him long to come back with a box. "Some toys for us to play with." He said with a grin.

Harry shot of the bed at this as he tries to run for the French doors. Hoping they would be unlock. He didn't care if he killed himself he just didn't want to be here.

Lucius was faster as he shot the body binding spell at him. This caused Harry to fall to the floor like a piece of wood.

"Yes you do have too much of a fiery spirit." Lucius said as he levitated Harry back over to the bed. He placed him down before he forced his arms about Harry's head as he then used muggle handcuffs to bind him to the bed.

Lucius then used some robe and wrapped it around Harry's body to hold his legs up to make it easier to enter the younger man's body. In Lucius' sick and twisted mind Harry made a pretty gift all wrapped like he was.

Lucius then lined up his erection with Harry's entrance as he smiled at the younger man. "This is going to be fun." He said as he removed the spell just so he could hear Harry scream. And scream he did.

Because Lucius used no lube or prepared him, it hurt like the cruciatus curse. It hurt worse then the cruciatus curse.

Lucius gave the raven hair young man no time to get use to him. He started a hard and fast pace. He thrusted in and out of the young man taking his pleasure from him. He even took pleasure from Harry's pain.

Harry screams and begged for the older man to stop. It felt like he was being ripped in two. He also knew he was bleeding. He knew because burning friction was becoming less and less painful. The pain was still there but had died down with each thrust and in no way was this fun for Harry.

Harry had screamed his throat raw. By the time Lucius got done with him he had lost his voice. All he could do was lay there and cry silent tears.

For Lucius part he got great pleasure from it. It had been a while since he had a young play toy. He didn't even have to use half the toys in his box. Just tying Harry up had been enough. Next time he would pull the others out and he was sure there would be a next time.

Lucius gave one last hard thrust before he empty himself out into Harry. He then stilled before he pulled out of Harry as he got off the bed. He grabbed his wand and cleans himself up and put on some clean clothes. He then smiled down at Harry as he gently ran his fingers through the mess black hair. "Next time we'll play with some of the other toys I have." He said before he left. Leaving Harry tired up. He would have an elf untie him in a bit and let the boy go back home. Once Severus wanted him home that was.

As Harry laid there he could help the tears that came out faster or the fact he felt so dirty. The worse part was the fact that Severus let this happen to him. Severus had sent him here knowing what would happen to him. That pain hurt a lot worse then the physical pain that Lucius had just put him through. A lot worse.

A/N I hope you all like this chapter. I do have the next one done and will have it posted soon. I hope to see you all with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I am going to let you all know there is another lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like that then you might want to skip that part of this chapter. I hope you all like it anyways. Well on with the story.

Chapter 12

That night Harry had been allowed to go back to Spinner's End. Once he was home Harry went right to the bathroom were he took a very hot shower. Not only that he scrubbed himself raw. Blood and water were both going down the drain. Harry just didn't feel clean. He didn't think he would ever feel clean again.

Not only did he scrub until he was bleeding but he had thrown up as well. The very idea of what had happen to him made him sick to his stomach. He didn't eat anything the rest of the night.

Then there was how Harry was feeling. He felt like he was nothing more then a fuck toy. A whore. To only be used when Severus or Lucius need some sexual release. To be used then tossed to the side.

Harry didn't think he would have mind it to much if it had been Severus that used him like that. After all they were bonded together. But to add Lucius to the mix, that when the pain became almost too much for Harry.

The next day Harry spends all day outside with his owl Hedwig. He was outside in the garden behind the house. This is where Severus found him.

Severus watched Harry and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He could see how broken Harry was. No, he knew there was still some fire left in Harry but also knew there wasn't much left.

He watched as Harry was sitting among some lilies. The pun wasn't lost on Severus. He also so how his young husband was simply petting his owl. Yes he did look very broken.

Severus slowly walked up to Harry as he spoke. "Hello Harry. Lucius was telling about how your lesson went yesterday. He said you put up a fight. That you even bit him when he was trying to teach you." Severus said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Teach me? He was reaping me!" Harry couldn't believe the way his husband was acting. Then again Severus did send him to that monster yesterday. Harry then narrowed his eyes at his husband and moved away from him. Even Harry's owl was glaring at Severus as she moved from Harry's lap to his shoulder.

"You must learn your place Harry. That's what he was teaching you. That you're a sub and must submit to your Dom." Severus said with a sigh. He was acting as if he was talking to young child not his husband.

Harry sat there with narrowed eyes as he let out a growl. "I'll never take part in that kind lesson again." Harry said as he then stood up and walked way.

He walked only a few steps before his anger seem to leave him and he deflated some. He stopped but didn't look back at Severus before he spoke again. "You know Severus I care for you deeply. I even respect you and would have never treated you this way. I thought you felt the same way about me but I guess I was wrong." Harry said as one could feel how upset and betrayed.

Harry then stiffens when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Hedwig gave an angry hoot before she flow to a near by tree. She was going to keep an eye on Severus.

"Harry I must admit I did send you there out of anger. But you wouldn't stop. You keep pushing. Keep telling me what you were going to do and I just couldn't get through to you. Couldn't get through that as your Dom you must come and ask me first. Must make sure I'm ok with anything you do. So I did the only thing I knew would work. I sent you to Lucius." Severus said. He made sure that Harry knew it was his, Harry's, fault that he was raped.

"So because we had a fight you sent me away? Is that what you're going to do each time we fight?" Harry asked as his anger started to rise again.

"That's up to you. Depends on how many fights you start. But I don't want to think about that right now." Severus said as he lean in and started to kiss Harry's neck.

For Harry this caused him to start to struggle. After happen to him just last night he couldn't think of sleeping with his husband.

"Severus wait…" Harry said as he tried to pull away from the older man's arms.

Severus just tightens his hold on Harry. He then moved one hand down and cupped Harry through his pants.

This caused the savior to start to panic. "Severus wait! Stop!" Harry yelled as he try still husband's hands and move them away.

Severus just growled before he slammed Harry into a near by tree. Face first. "Did you not learn?" Severus demanded as he reached around Harry and undid his pants. "Submit!" Severus yelled and jerked Harry's pants and underwear down around the smaller man's ankles.

Severus then smiled as he saw the backside was raised slightly as Harry was holding onto the tree and head turned some. It would seem that some were deep inside Harry like it a bit on the rough side. At lest that is how it looked to Snape.

Severus then reached out and grabbed Harry's back side as he gave each check a squeeze before he pulled them apart and looked at his young husband's entrance the smile grew as he could feel his pants get even tighter. He knew how tight his husband was. He couldn't wait to take him again.

Severus undid his own pants and pulled his erection out of his pants. He then forced Harry to reach behind him to hold his backside apart as Severus lined himself up.

Just like Lucius, Severus didn't prep him or even use any kind of lube. Severus pushed all the way in. But unlike Lucius who thrusted in fast, Severus slowly pushed in. This made the pain last longer and seem worse.

Because of the pain Harry had let go of his backside and grabbed hold onto the tree as he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out with the pain. He wouldn't let his husband see him cry.

Severus let out a moan when he was fully inside of Harry. He then smiled down at Harry as he pulled out slowly before pushing just as slowly back in. He wasn't going to fuck Harry hard and fast like his friend did. He was going to make it last as long as he could.

For Harry each slow thrust in and out was the worst pain he had felt. The Cruciatus Curse was a walk in the park compared to the pain Harry was in. There was nothing to compare to the pain he was in. Not even the devil himself could up with something that felt worse then this.

Severus soon started to speed up the pace. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Severus let out a loud moan when he reach his completion and empty himself into his husband.

When Severus pulled out he could see blood mix with his seamen leak out of Harry's abused hole. He watched as it ran down the younger man's legs to pool on the ground below him. As for Harry, he was barely able to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Severus just smirked as he waved his wand to clean himself up. He didn't even bother with Harry. "Next time I wont be so nice if you fight me again, my dearest husband." he said before he walked away.

Harry's strength finally gave out on those words. He crashed to the messy ground below him as the tears fell unstop. Harry couldn't hold the sob back any more as he let out a scream of all the pain he felt.

He now knew his place. He now knew he was just a toy that got play with when he's masters felt like it. Got played with then tossed away when no longer needed. He also knew that he would care if it was his husband that did this to him. If anything he felt worse then ever.

Hedwig had seen all this and could feel her master's pain. She knew that her master's mate was not the one for him. She knew who was and knew her master needed him now more then ever. So she took to the air to go and get her master's savor. She just hoped nothing else happened while she was gone.

A/N I hope you all like this one. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon. I'm sorry it took so long to get these out. I spent last weekend (the 27th ) out and saw the new Yugioh movie. It rocked! At lest I thought it did. No one use in my family like it. But now I'm back and plan to get at lest another two chapters out soon. See you all with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 13

Draco Malfoy woke up Sunday morning as he slowly got ready for the day. It was really the only day he had off. Most business were closed on Sundays.

He was sitting down at the table eating breakfast with his family. Pansy had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Scorpius was indeed a Malfoy with the blond hair and grey eyes that all Malfoys were born with.

The young heir was two now. He was doing all the normal things that child he's age can do. Like talking and walking. Scorpius loved to sing and one could find him singing songs he knew.

Pansy was still as beautiful as every. She had a few affairs on the side but never talk about them to Draco. Oh she knew he didn't care and would be happy if she found love with one of many lovers. But Pansy felt guilty and it wasn't for cheating on him. No for trying to find a love when Draco couldn't have his. Besides her heart belong to another.

As for Draco he never cheated on his wife. There was only one person he wanted. So he wasn't about to try and fill the hole with meaningless sex. It just wasn't his style.

No Draco stays busy with work and forcing on his son. He made sure that Scorpius knew how much his parents loved him and wasn't about to make his heir grow up to fast like he had been. Draco vowed he wouldn't turn out like his own father and so far was sticking to his vow.

Everyone was sitting at the table having a nice breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa were there as well.

Draco and his father were talking about work while Narcissa and Pansy were talking about a party when the morning post came in.

Draco just took the letter from Blaise's owl when Hedwig came charging in. She was hooting like crazy and hopping in front of Draco.

"What in the name of Merlin? Hedwig?" Draco called when he realized who the owl was.

"Harry's owl?" Narcissa asked. They were all surprised to see the snow white owl in their house. "She seems upset." Narcissa said stating the obvious.

"Yes but there is no letter." Draco said as he tries to calm the bloody owl down. "Maybe I should write a letter to Harry. To see why his owl so upset."

"Or go and see Harry." Pansy said as she gave there son some more food on his plate.

"Keep feeding him like that and he'll end up fat." Draco said with a smile.

"No he won't. Kids he's age need a lot of food." Pansy said as their son eat everything on his plate and drank his milk. For a two year old he did have good manners.

Draco smiled as he watched there son before he looked back at his wife. "No I'll write Harry and see what he says."

Pansy had a feeling that Hedwig was here because there was something really wrong with Harry. But it wasn't her place to question her husband. But she still wasn't sure why the owl came to Draco and not the family of red heads. She even asked Draco that.

"With some of them Harry is still very close to. But Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny stop talking to Harry when he married my godfather. The rest still talk to him but I and Harry have become good friends. Good enough for his owl to come here anyways." was Draco's answer.

Once breakfast was over Draco walked off to the office to write Harry a letter and sent it back with Hedwig. Draco never once saw the way his father was glaring at the bird. But Lucius didn't think he had anything to worry about. Severus would take care of Harry and his damn owl.

Hedwig was pissed. She had gone to get the blond to save her master. So what did the blond do? He sent her back home with a bloody letter. She just hoped her master was ok and wouldn't be mad at her for trying to get help.

When Hedwig made it home it was later that same day. She saw her master was eating dinner with his mate. She flew in and landed in front of her master. Holding out her leg for him to get the letter but before her master could he's mate grabbed it. Hedwig let out an anger hoot but stayed there.

Severus read the letter before he narrowed his onyx eyes at his young husband. "You sent your bloody owl to Draco? What did you think that would do? Couldn't deal with a few smacks so you sent your bloody owl to get him?" Severus asks as he got more and more angry with each work he spoke.

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise. "What? No. I didn't send her. I didn't even know she was gone." Harry tries to explain.

"You really think I'll believe that?" Severus hissed out as he stood up and grabbed Harry's upper arm. Forcing Harry up and out of his own chair.

Harry started to get scared as he struggled to get free. "Severus it's the truth." Harry said, hoping his husband would believe him.

"Stop lying!" Severus then yelled at Harry.

"I'm not!" Came the plea in Harry's voice. The plea for Severus to believe him.

Because Harry yelled back at him it anger Severus even more. He raised his free hand and backhanded the raven hair young man. "I said stop lying!" Severus growled out before he turned and glared at the hooting bird. He then pulled out his want and turned a plate into a piece of paper and silver wear became quill and a jar of ink.

Severus made Harry write a letter saying hew as fine and didn't know why Hedwig flow to Draco. Once Harry was done it was attached to the bird's leg and told to take it to Draco.

Harry then tuned to see his husband standing over him. Harry looked into Severus' onyx eyes and saw pure hate. Pure hate and anger and all directed at him. For the first time in a long time Harry was truly scared. He had a right to be.

Once the bird was gone Severus lashed out at Harry. He let out the build up years of hate and anger for Harry and his father out on Harry. Severus punched, slapped, kick, stomped and throws Harry into the wall. All the while lashing out at him verbally. Calling him all kinds of names and saying how worthless he was and even putting down James.

Severus even went as far as grabbing a knife off the table and used it on Harry. He didn't carve anything into his skin but he did leave him bloody.

By the time he was done Harry was a bloody mess. Harry's right lower leg was broken, along with his right lower arm. He's left wrist felt sprung if not broken. He's stomach now had a deep bruise forming from the amount of hits and kicks it took.

He's right eye was swollen shut and his left was almost there. He had a busted lip and broken noise. He could feel blood flown out of his noise.

Harry also knew his neck had a large hand shape bruise on it. That was from where Severus would hold him before slamming him into a wall.

Harry knew his back was also a large bruise from the amount of times he hit the wall. The back of his head hurt for the same reason. He also had a large gash across his chest thanks to his husband.

Severus stood there and looks at Harry. With a blank, uncaring look he turned and walked away. Dropping the knife as he went.

Harry laid there unable to move. He was to soar to move. It would take a house elf to move and clean poor Harry up.

While the elf was healing Harry there was only one thought that went through his mind. Severus and Vernon were very much alike when it came to him. They both hated Harry would go to great length to prove this.

Harry went from abuse household to another one. But this time it was of his own choosing.

A/N There is the next chapter. I wanted to make sure you all understood time line for the last four chapters. Chapters 10 and 11 happened on a Friday. Chapter 12 happened on a Saturday and this one, chapter 13, happened on a Sunday. Harry wasn't having a very good weekend. Now that I explain that I hope you all liked this one. Well onto the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 14

"I just don't know what to do?" Draco said with a sigh. He was talking to his wife Pansy. They were in their son, Scorpius' room.

Draco and Pansy were very hands on when it came to being parents. They weren't like the other parents they normal socialized with. They didn't believe in letting an elf raise their son. They both grew up that way and didn't want that for Scorpius.

Right now Pansy was sitting on the floor playing with Scorpius. Since there was no Dark Lord to be scared of they got him a few muggle toys. Much to Lucius' disgust.

Also Pansy was wearing a pair of plain jeans and t-shirt. Since was a stay at home mom so she knew she would get dirty. So she wears outfits she wouldn't care for and the dirt would come easily out of.

"With what?" Pansy asked. She was on the floor with Scorpius. They were playing with the blocks. Making towers and other buildings just so their son could knock them down. The two year old was having a blast.

"Harry." Draco said as if Pansy should have known. "He's owl came back with a letter that said he was fine." Draco said as he was pacing back and forth in the nursery. "But if he was then why is Hedwig so upset?" Draco said. One could clearly hear the frustration in his voice.

Pansy watched her husband for a moment before she sighed. "Seat down. You're making me dizzy and scaring our son. He normally doesn't see you like this." She said pointing to were Scorpius was. He had stopped playing with his blocks and watching his daddy. He did have a scared look on his face.

Draco saw the look as he gave a sigh before smiling at their son. Draco walked over and picked their son up. "Sorry for scaring you like that. How about the three us go outside and play.

This cheered Scorpius right up. He loved playing outside.

It was that same day. Around one. Draco decided to do as Pansy had said form the beginning. Go and see Harry.

Draco floo over to Spinner's End. He didn't owl or let Severus know he was coming over. So when he stepped out in his godfather's office it was understandable why Severus was surprised to see Draco.

Severus was at his desk going over some paper work and looked up when the flames came to life. He looked up to see Draco. The shock quickly flickered throw the Potion's Master's eyes.

"Hello Draco. I didn't know you were coming over." Severus said as he got up and greeted his godson.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I came over to see Harry." Draco said with a smile as he sat down in the seat in front of his godfather's desk.

"Harry's not here at the moment. You just missed him. He said something about going to see the twins then maybe that mutt of a godfather." Severus said, lying to his godson.

Draco just blinked at this before he gave a small nod. "Well I didn't send any kind of word that I was coming over." He said with a shrug.

After a bit of tea and short visit with his godfather, Draco quickly made his leave. The visit seems off to him. More like his godfather did. Draco didn't know what it was but something just felt off to him.

Once back home Draco slowly made his way outside to where his wife was playing with the son. It would seem Pansy was making sandcastles in the sandbox with small Scorpius. They were both very dirty from it. They were both starting to get a small tan from how much they played outside. Pansy seems to look even better with one.

Draco walked over to them as he sat down on the edge of the box. "Having fun you two?" he asked.

"Loads papa!" Scorpius said with a huge smile. "Mummy magics the soldiers to attack each other." He said as he pointed to were there was a mini war going on between two the sandcastles.

Draco smiled as he watched it for a moment. "Why don't we end the magic and get clean up. That way we can go to Diagon Alley."

This caused there son to cheer. Scorpius loved going to Diagon Alley. Pansy on the other hand was confused. "I didn't know you had any business in Diagon." She simply stated.

"I don't but I want to talk to the twins then maybe my cousin." Draco said as he stood up and took his 2 year old's hand and slowly lead him back inside.

The three walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Like a lot of kids, Scorpius loved this store. It was filled with a lot of fun things to prank on his grandfather. Lucius hated this store and wish Draco and Pansy would stop taking Scorpius here.

Pansy took their son of to find some new pranks while Draco talk to the twins. "Hay has either of you seen Harry today?" he asked. Getting right to the point.

George looked at his twin then back at Draco. "No. Why? Was he going to stop by here?"

"Well I was at my godfather's place and he said that I just missed him and he came your store. That was about thirty minutes to an hour ago." Draco stated.

"We haven't seen him today." Fred said as he came to stand by George.

"We hardly see him anymore to tell the truth. Normal its when something special happens or holidays." George then added.

For Draco that was very odd behavior for Harry. Harry and the twins were very close and Harry loved to stop by the shop and see how it and they were doing.

Draco then came out of his thoughts by what one of them said next.

"You know Hermione been complaining about the same thing. She's been seeing Harry less and less." One of the twins said.

"You're right. But I'm sure little Ickle Ronnie is happy about that. Never did get over Harry becoming a Snape." said the other one.

"Even still it's not like Harry not spend time with at lest Hermione. I'm sure we all remember how close those three were in school." came Pansy voice as she was caring their son in her arms.

"No new prank?" Draco asked when they looked at Pansy with the young Malfoy heir in her arms.

"No. He couldn't find one he likes but maybe next time." She said with a smile.

"Father will be happy to here that." Draco said cause the four adults to laugh.

The four them stood around talking some more. They did talk about Harry for a bit but slowly moved onto other things until they story started to get busy. That was when the Malfoy made their leave.

Once they left the store Draco couldn't help but tease his wife with they way she had been flirting in the store. The flirting hadn't been overly done but stealthily done. Just like the true Slytherin she is.

About two hours later Draco was leaving his cousin, Sirius, place. He hadn't seen Harry as well. Granted he did get to see him about three days ago. Sirius didn't seem worried about it. He just said that Harry may have said he would go see the twins but saw they were busy and went somewhere else.

Draco didn't think that was the case. Something just felt off to Draco but he didn't know what. So he just left it for now until he had a better idea of what was going on.

Snape watched as he's godson leave with narrowed eyes. That bloody owl got his godson worried over his husband. Severus knew he would have to let Harry visit with some of his friends soon or his godson might start looking into things. Putting his noise were it didn't belong. But that owl needed to be taken care of.

Severus made his way outside knowing were Harry would be. Once he found Harry he would find Hedwig.

Severus walked to the garden were the lilies were growing. Just as he figured. Harry was sitting among them petting the damn owl.

He saw how Harry looked up at him and saw the anger in Snape's eyes. Harry's own eyes filled with fear. They filled even more when he saw Severus lift his wand but saw that it was pointed at his owl.

Severus didn't hear what Harry said to his owl but it took off. Severus pointed his wand at the bird but missed it as Harry had been able to knock him down with a bit of wandless magic when he yells no.

It was the first time Harry's magic reacted to Snape in anyway. This caused Harry to be even more scared then ever.

Severus got up as he walked over to his husband. Without a word he grabs Harry and pulled him up and pulled him inside the house. Then down a set of stairs that let to two doors. One lead to Severus' potion lab. A room Harry knew never to go in. The second lead to Harry deepest nightmares. It let to a torture chamber, so to speak. It was a room that would scare Harry every time he saw it and break what was left of Harry's spirit.

Harry struggled when he saw the room and pleads with Severus to let him go. He also begged him to forgive him and that he was sorry. He didn't mean to use wandless magic on him. He didn't mean to hurt him ever.

Severus just growled at the young man as he pushed him into the room. "I don't think you are sorry Harry. So that means I need to teach you your place the hard way. But don't worry. I wont be the only one that will get have fun with you in his room. I have a potion that needs my attention later on tonight so I'll have Lucius come over and play with you. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Severus said with an evil smile as he slams the door shut.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. It's my birthday (3/27) and I got the weekend off for it so I decided to post these last two chapters.

Also I wanted to explain my time line to you. As I stated in the chapter Draco visits with Snape around 1pm. He leave and comes home after a short visit. That puts the time about 1:30 maybe 2 pm.

The family then visit the twins. I did stated that it had only been about thirty minutes to an hour later before they leave themselves. That means they showed up around 2 pm and left maybe around 3 to 3:30pm. I never stated when Draco showed up or leave his cousin's place just that it took two for him to leave. I figure that if he went right there after the twins then he left and came home around 5pm. I hope that clears up any confusion on the time line in this chapter.

Also the part with Snape happens right after Draco leaves. So while Draco is talking to everyone Snape is trying to kill Hedwig then take Harry off to abuse him some more. I hope that clears up all confusion this chapter may have caused anyone.

Other then that I hope you all like these chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 15

It was now three months later. Severus did send Harry to Lucius a lot in those past three months. Every time Severus got pissed at Harry, he was either sent to Lucius to deal with or was beat by Severus. The man always seemed to be upset with Harry for one thing or another.

Not only did Severus physical, mentally, and emotionally abuse Harry but sexually as well. Harry tried to reason with himself. That they were married now and it was within Severus' rights to have Harry when ever he wanted him. Even if Harry didn't want it.

On top of that Harry had been waking up and having to run to the bathroom to throw up. He always seemed to be throwing up what ever he put in his stomach the night before. This had been going on for a month.

Finally feed up with being sick Harry went to see a healer. The healer gave him great news and Harry couldn't wait to share it with his husband. Harry knew Severus would be just as happy as he was. At lest he hoped he would be.

Later that night Harry sat in the office with Severus. Severus was at his desk grading some papers while Harry was reading. At lest he looked like he was reading. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Harry got up and walked over to stand in front of Severus' desk.

"What?" Severus asked without looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Well you know how every morning I was waking up sick?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes." Severus said as he marks some poor student paper before going onto the next one.

"Well I went to see a healer today. To see what might have been wrong with me." Harry said.

This caused Severus to look up at Harry. Seeing the smile Severus stops grading papers and lean back in his chair. He waited for Harry to keep going with his story.

"I'm pregnant!" Harry said excitedly. "Isn't great news?" Harry asked as the smile grew even bigger.

"Yes. It would be if it was my child." Severus said. He's face was a blank slate where Harry couldn't read the man's emotions.

"If?" Harry asked as his happiness disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

"Yes. If." Severus said as his eyes slowly started to narrow. "But the child is not mine."

"Not your's? How can you say that?" Harry asks before he shook his head. "The baby is yours! I know it is!" "How can you be so sure it's mine?" Severus demanded to know.

"Because I'm a month pregnant!" Harry yelled at his husband. Some of his fire coming back.

"You've been screwing Lucius for over three months. He must have impregnated you during that time." Severus said, saying calm while he spoke to Harry.

"I wasn't screwing that blond asshole! He's been raping me!" Harry yelled as he slammed his hands on Severus' desk. "Besides we've been sleeping together as well." Harry said with narrowing eyes. He desperately wanted Severus to see that this child could only be his and share in Harry's joy.

Severus narrowed his own eyes again as he lean forward in his chair. "Screwing…raping it means the same thing. You were on your back with your legs spread for him." Severus hissed out.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Severus was hitting at the fact that it was Harry's fault that he had been warming Lucius' bed. He's eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp at this. Closing his mouth Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine. Believe what you want! I'm going out!" Harry growled before leaving the house. Slamming the office door behind him.

For a few weeks now Severus has let Harry see his friends a bit more then normal. He always knew where Harry was going and for how long. So for Harry to walk away like that had pissed Severus off.

Then there was the fact that Harry was carrying a bastard child. He knew Lucius wouldn't want it. It would cause too much talk for Lucius' like plus it would hurt Narcissa. The woman wasn't one to have affairs and it hurt her every time she heard about Lucius having one. The woman must love that man to stay with him for as long as she has.

But Severus didn't really care about them. He's worries were over had to deal with Harry and the brat he was carrying. Severus knew he would have to get rid of it. But the only problem was Harry.

Severus knew that Harry would not give the bastard child up. Harry was even going as far as to say it was his, Severus, child. That was laughable.

Severus got up as he started to search his books. He knew of a potion that would cause Harry to miscarry the child but leave him unharmed. That way Harry could carry his heir. Severus also knew it would take some time to make it but that didn't mater at all to him.

As soon as Harry left the office he walked outside. Once he was safe from any muggles seeing him, Harry apparated to were Ron and Hermione lived.

Harry needed to talk to someone about the fight he just had with his husband. But at the same time was scared to tell anyone about the abuse he was going through. More like he felt ashamed of it.

He had defeated Voldemort twice. He had gone against Death Eaters and even a dragon in his fourth year. Yet he was scared of his own husband.

As Harry slowly walked to their home he stops as he thought about talking to Hermione. She would ask questions that Harry wouldn't want to answer. To scared to answer if he was truthful with himself.

He was scared of what she would think of him. Would she call him a slut if she found out that he had slept with Lucius and more the once? He wasn't thinking of the fact that Lucius raped him every time he was over there. Just the fact he was in said man's bed.

Would she call him a weak or a coward for not defending himself against his husband? Or would she agree with his husband? That he deserved everything he got.

The more he thought about these types of questions the more scared he got to talk to his dearest friend. Harry even turned around and walked away. Instead he made his way to the twins shop.

He figured he could talk shop with them. When he got there he couldn't help but smile at how busy the place ways. The twins were doing great for themselves.

As he slowly walked around the store he spotted a family that made him freeze. It was Draco with his family.

Harry stayed back as he watches the way they interacted with each other. He could see how much Draco cared for his wife and son. How both parents wanted to make their son happy but now spoil him. He did see them tell the young boy no about something he wanted but the kid didn't cry or throw a fix. He seems to take it as fact and move on.

As he watched Draco he remembers the warning that Draco had give him days before his wedding. It was then that Harry realized that Draco had been right. "He's only using me." Harry whispered to himself.

As those words sank in Harry slowly walked out of the store and started to walk the street of Diagon Alley. He was slowly getting depressed the more he thought about it.

He realized that not only did his husband use him but he wanted what Draco had. He wanted the happy home life. He wanted someone that would have gotten happy that he was pregnant.

Harry then stop walking as something else dawn on him. He wanted Draco. Not just have what Draco had but be with him. He wanted to be in Pansy's place. He was jealous of Pansy.

Harry just let out as sigh as he kept on walking. He was so lost in his thought that Harry didn't realize when he turned down Knockturn Alley.

He didn't realize he turned down the alley until he bumped into someone. Without looking up Harry mumbled an apology and started to go around the person until he heard a chuckle that made him freeze.

Harry looked up as his eyes filled with fear as he saw he had bump into Lucius Malfoy. Of all people it had to be him.

"I'm surprised to see you in a place like this Mr. Harry. I'm sure your husband would not approve of it. Maybe I should take you back to him, so that way he wouldn't have to worry about you." Lucius said as he started to grab for Harry.

Harry starred at the man for a moment before he took a step back. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He was glad that his voice didn't break as he spoke.

This caused Lucius to stop walking towards Harry as he then smirk. "Now that is none of your business just like it's none of mine why you're here. Now come on. Let me take you home." Lucius said as he was able to finally grab Harry and quickly found a floo to take Harry home.

As Harry was pushed throw the floo he just hoped the baby would be ok. For he knew what was about to happen next.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like and sorry for the long wait. I do have the next chapter written and should have it post soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 16

Harry was now three months along. He was barely showing. Harry was really the only one that could tell and that was only when he was nude.

Severus spent much of his free time down in his personal lab. He was making the abortion potion for Harry to take.

Severus was about half way through the potion when Harry walked into the room. Closing the door behind him. Severus looked up at Harry was a cold look in his eyes. "What do you want?" Severus asked just as emotionless as always.

Harry stood there with his head down. He was shifting from foot to food before he slowly looked up at Severus. One could tell that the young man was upset and had been crying.

"I lost the baby." Harry said very softly. Harry had gone to the man for some comfort.

Severus froze at this before he slowly looked at Harry with angry eyes. "You what?" he growled out.

"I lost the baby." Harry said as few more tears fell from his eyes.

"You lost the child?" Severus repeats with another growl. Severus wasn't upset over the miscarriage. No, he was upset that Harry lost the baby before the potion was done. The potion was useless now and Severus wasted his time.

Harry gave a slow nod to this. "The healer said that it's more common for men to miscarry then women. The healer said that risk factors, like stress, are a lot higher for men." Harry felt like he had to explain why he lost the child.

Severus slowly walked toward Harry. Once he got in front of Harry he stood there for a moment before he spoke. "Stress? Why would the healer say anything about stress?" he demanded to know.

"Because it's the number one reason for most…" Harry started to say before he realized what Severus was hinting at. With wide green eyes Harry started to shake his head no. "It's not like that Severus. I didn't tell the healer anything. She said it could be a reason." Harry said hoping to calm his husband down. Besides Harry was to ashamed to tell anyone what really was going on.

Severus watched his husband as some of his anger left but not all of it. He was still pissed that he was wasted so much of his time and potion ingredients. They were both valuable and something that should not be wasted.

Severus didn't say anything before he backhand his young black hair husband. "I was making a potion and you just caused me to waste it by walking in here to tell me you lost the child." He growled out.

Harry, not expecting to be hit, stumbled backwards. He stumbled into the closed the door where his lower back hit the door knows and his head hit the door. The one on his lower back would bruise and it would just add to the many he had there.

Harry, staying were he was, looked at Severus with fear and confusion. Harry didn't know that Severus was even making a potion.

"I'm sorry Severus." Harry said as he slowly reaches for the knob behind him. "I didn't even know that you were working on one. I came here…"

"Looking for someone to cry on." Severus finished for Harry. "Well you better look somewhere else." Severus said as he turned his back on Harry. "I'm busy." was the Potion Master's way of letting the smaller one know that the conversation was over.

Really hurt by how cold Severus was acting Harry ran. He ran out of the lab and, by using the floo network, out of the house. Harry ran to Draco.

Draco had been in his father's office when the flames came to life and turned green. His slivery grey eyes widen when he saw Harry came tumbling out of the fire place.

Rushing over Draco help Harry off the floor. When he did he noticed two things. One, Harry was crying and upset. The second thing was that someone had hit Harry.

Shock by this Draco slowly walked Harry over to the couch in the room. "Harry what's wrong?" Draco softly asked once they were both sitting down.

Harry looked up at Draco with heartbroken eyes. Eyes that were longing for someone to love him and be there for him. Eyes that were dulling from all the abuse that Harry was getting from the man he deeply cared for. Eyes that were scaring Draco.

"Harry?" Draco said when Harry didn't say anything. He then blinked with surprise when Harry throw himself at Draco and started to cry.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Draco asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around his love.

What Harry said next would be a big shock to Draco. The big shock would be over one name. "Severus."

A/N There is the next chapter. I know this one is short but I figure that was a good place to stop. Besides I fear if I kept going on then I would be repeating myself to much and I hate when I read that in a story. I hope you all like this one. I hope to have the next two out soon and I hope to see you all with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and sorry for the long wait. We got a new computer and I'm still learning all about it. We got about four days ago. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 17

Draco let out a growl as he was pacing back and forth in front of a bed. He was in the guess room that was next to the one that he and Pansy used.

In the bed laid Harry asleep. The poor young man had cried himself to sleep. After telling Draco only part of what was going on.

~_Flashback~_

_Draco blinked at hearing his godfather's name. "What did my godfather say? What did he do?" Draco asked. Shock was clearly heard in his voice._

_Harry pulled away as he looked up at Draco. He watched him as Draco wiped a few of the tears that were falling. Only more would replace them._

_"I was three months pregnant. I said was because I lost the baby." Harry said as he looked down._

_"That caused Uncle Sev to hit you?" Draco asked. He was horrified to think that his godfather would hit Harry because of something the young man had no control over._

_Harry shook his head no. "He got upset because I walked in his lab. He was working on a potion and I guess by walking in I ruin it." Harry said a few more tears fell._

_Draco couldn't believe what Harry just said. Harry had been pregnant and lost the child. So he went to his husband for some comfort only to get hit._

_Draco then blink when heard Harry mumble something. "What?" Draco asked as he watches the young man._

_"He didn't even want the baby. Said it wasn't his." Harry repeat without looking at Draco._

_That was the biggest shocker yet. "What? Why would he believe the baby wasn't his?" Draco demanded to know._

_Harry's head snapped up as he looked at Draco with wide fearful eyes. He hadn't realized what he just said. He didn't want that much information to get out._

_"I…its...it's nothing Draco." Harry said. "I shouldn't even be here." Harry said as he moved to leave._

_Draco grabbed Harry's hand as he gently pulled Harry back on to the couch. "It's not nothing Harry. I know my godfather wouldn't say something like that unless it was true. I also know you wouldn't sleep around. It's not who you are unless you are being forced into it."_

_When Draco said the last part Harry had turned his head. He wasn't able to look at the blond Slytherin without feeling dirty. Like he was slut._

_Draco's eyes widen even more at this. If that was even possible. It seem like Harry was surprising Draco at every turn. Letting out a sigh he gently turned Harry's head back towards him. "I won't force you into telling me what's going on but you're staying for here for the day." Draco said, knowing the young man wasn't going to say more then he already head._

_"He'll get mad if I stay here too long." Harry said with a whimper._

_"Then I'll deal with Uncle Severus. You're not leaving here and I won't let him hurt you again." Draco said as his eyes filled with how much he loved Harry._

_Harry watched Draco's eyes shocked at the love he saw there. He always thought that Draco just saw him as friend but didn't love him. _

_Harry, letting go of the hand he was holding, flung himself into Draco. He grabbed hold of the front of Draco's shirt as he started to cry. Harry cried for everything that been done to him. For all the lost loves and missed chances at love. Harry was finally letting it all out after keeping it bottle inside of him for so long._

_Draco held his love long after Harry had fallen asleep. After a while he did carry Harry upstairs and placed in bed. Draco then sat on the side watching the raven hair man sleep as he thought of everything he was told._

_Not being able to sit for long, Draco got up and started to pace. He just couldn't understand why his godfather would treat Harry this way. True he never liked Harry but they were married now and one would think he would have treated him a bit nicer now._

_Draco kept pacing and thinking this way when Pansy walked in._

_~end flashback~_

"So why is Harry here?" Pansy asked in a whisper. She didn't want to wake said man up.

Draco looked up at his wife and motion for her to step outside the room. After closing the door he told everything he was told.

"That's horrible!" Pansy said as her eyes went wide and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"I know." Draco with a sigh as he lean against the door. "It's also frustrating that there may be nothing I can do. I told Harry I wouldn't let my godfather hurt him again but I may not be able to stop him. I also can't make Harry stay here; he is married to the guy after all." Draco said with a growl. "I just can't believe that Uncle Severus would hurt Harry."

"Not just physically but every other way as well. But I just don't understand why he would sell Harry out like that. Why prostitute Harry out? They don't need the money." Pansy said as her arms were now cross over her chest.

"I don't know." Draco said before calling for a house elf. He told the elf that no one but he or Pansy was allowed in the room. When Harry woke up to come and get him and to make sure there was some food waiting for Harry when he did woke up.

Once done with that Draco and Pansy started to walk away from the room. Pansy was heading to their son's room because he had a play date in a few moments.

Right before she walked into the room Draco stop her. "When I do finally win Harry, I'll let you go. I'll even give you back everything you brought into this marriage then some. It's only right so you can take it into your next marriage."

Pansy smiled at this. "I know you will. It's just who you are Draco. Now I must get Scorpius ready for his play date. He's looking forward to this one and will be upset if he misses it." She said with a chuckle.

"He does like playing with Blaise's little girl." Draco said as Pansy gave a nod before walking into their son's room.

As Draco was heading back to the office he was thinking of how to win the Harry Potter.

Yes Potter. Draco hated to think of him as Harry Snape. Because when he did that meant that Harry was out of his reach. He would never get to have him.

Besides he was a Malfoy. And everyone knows that what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. Well on with it.

Chapter 18

When Harry woke up hours later the memories came rushing back to him. Losing the baby, Severus being cold and hurtful, Draco being warm and comforting. That is when harry realized he was still at Malfoy Manor.

Harry laid there for a moment just thinking. He knew what hew ant. More like who he wanted. Draco, but knew he couldn't have.

Harry had picked Severus to marry six years ago. Shortly after he got out of school.

At the time, Harry thought he was the best choice. After all Harry did have a crush on the guy and figured it would grow into love with time.

The crush did change and grow into caring deeply for his husband. But it didn't turn into love.

Harry was finding love but outside his home. It was with Draco. He wanted Draco because he was falling and falling hard for the blond Slytherin.

Harry let out a sigh as he slowly sat up to see a tray of food on the table beside his bed. He knew he needed to eat and should but he wasn't very hungry. He just nibbled a bit on the food.

He then blinked when he saw a smaller version of Draco walk into the room. He looked like he was about three years old. "Hello." Harry said smiling at the child. "My name is Harry. What's your name?"

"Scorpius. Why are you here and still in bed?" the youngest Malfoy heir asked.

"I came to visit Draco and must have fallen asleep." Harry said.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. Do you know where your daddy is?"

"Yes." Came the one word reply.

"Can you take me to him?" Harry asked.

Scorpius looked at Harry for a moment before he took Harry's hand. He led him down the hallway into a room. Scorpius' room.

Harry looked around the room but didn't see the boy's parents. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" He asked.

"With grandfather and grandmother. Play with me?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

Harry couldn't help the smile that really grows on his face. "Sure." Harry said. The boy did seem sweet and a bit lonely.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been in the with Scorpius. Hell he didn't even know what it was when got up. All Harry knew was this young boy was able to make him smile and for a moment for get his troubles.

They both looked up when they heard a chuckle to see Draco and Pansy standing in the doorway. They were watching as Harry played with their son. "Having fun?" Draco asked.

"Loads daddy!" Scorpius said with a huge smile on his face. He then got up as he ran over to his daddy. Draco picked his son up as he gave him a kiss on the check.

"Glad you did. Maybe Harry would like to come back and play with you sometime." Draco said as Harry slowly got up with a nod.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Now it bath time then bedtime." Pansy said as she took their son from Draco's arms. "Tell Harry goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." The youngest Malfoy said with a wave as Pansy carried him out of the room.

Once they were gone Harry tuned and looked at Draco. "Look I want to say sorry for early today. The way I can rushing in and sobbing on you."

"No Harry. There is nothing to be sorry for. You needed someone to talk to and I'm more than happy to listen whenever you need me to." Draco said as he watched the other man. Draco really couldn't stop watching Harry. He was a very good looking young man.

"You have a family and your own worries. You don't need me to add more to it." Harry said as he's self-confidence went down even more. Severus and Lucius were slowly taking away Harry's self-confidence and making him feel worthless.

"Your right. I don't **need** any more." Draco said stressing the word need. "But I **want** to help." He finished by stressing the word want.

Harry blinked at the Slytherin before he gave a soft smile. Harry then moved closer as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and laid his head on Draco's chest. The smile grew even more when he felt Draco hold him in a friendly hug.

At least that is what Harry thought Draco meant by it. He had forgotten about the look he had seen in Draco's eyes before he fell asleep earlier that day.

The two slowly pulled apart and Draco walked Harry back to his room. Telling the raven hair man to stay the rest of the night here and he could go home in the morning. It was starting to get late anyways.

As the two were walking into Harry's room they didn't see Lucius watching them. Lucius didn't know when Harry showed up or why. He didn't even know what the two had talked about. But that didn't matter.

No what did matter was the fact he had slowly pick up on the fact that his son had strong feelings for Severus' husband.

As Lucius walked down the hall he knew he could use this information not if but when the opportunity happen. And when the time was right Lucius would take what should have been his six years ago.

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I working on the next chapter.

A bit of time line infor. I did realize that I haven't really stated any kind of time since chapter 9

Harry graduate and marries 1997

Married for three years 2000

Married for five years 2002

Scorpius age 2 2002

Lost baby early 2003

So by this chapter the year is early 2003 I will try to keep you all up to date on the timeline. Well onto the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Marriage Bliss?

A/N Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post. Real life got in the way. Anyways I hope you all like it and on with the story

Chapter 19

Severus looked up from his desk when the fireplace came to life with green flames. His onyx color eyes narrowed as he watched his young husband come home.

Snape watched as Harry stumbled out before he stood up as he looked over at Severus. Snape couldn't help but smirk on the inside at the fear he sees in young Harry's face. Yes his husband has every right to fear him.

"Were have you been?" Severus asked very calmly. He was now leaning back in his chair. He's arms resting on the armrest of said chair.

"Draco." Harry answers simply.

"Draco? You mean you were at Malfoy Manor." Severus stated. He's face showing none of the anger he was feeling.

Harry gave a small nod at this. The fear growing stronger inside of Harry with how calm Severus was acting. Harry knew this couldn't be good.

"And why did you go over there? Over to Draco?" Severus asked as he leans forward in his chair.

"I…" Harry started before he walked in front of the desk and looked at his husband.

"I need someone to talk to. I had just lost our child Severus." He stated as he looked Severus in the eyes.

"So you went over to see Draco?" Severus asked as his eyes narrowed a bit more.

"I try to talk to you. I try to be comforted by you. Your my husband and had fathered the child I had just lost." Harry stated as he the pain filled his eyes. "But you were to mad about some potion and throw me out." Harry said as he looked away. "I need someone to talk to." He finished in a whisper.

"So you went over to see Draco?" Severus said with a growl.

"Yes I went to Draco!" Harry said as angry flashed through his green eyes as he looked up at his husband. "To talk!"

"And warm his bed!" Severus yelled back at him.

Harry stood there frozen with shock at what he just heard his husband of six years accused him of. He couldn't believe he was being accused of cheating on him, willing. It hurt almost as bad if he had been slap.

"What?" Harry asked. "You think I would cheat on you?" Harry asked still finding it hard to believe.

"You spent the night there." Severus said as he stood up. "And didn't come home until late in the morning. It's almost noon Harry."

Harry took a step back as Severus slowly made his way around the desk. He could tell how angry Severus was with each step he took.

"Yes but I woke up late. My body needs time to recover. Besides I was in my own room all night there." Harry said, trying to reason with his angry husband.

"Recover from a night of sex!" Severus said with another growl.

"Recover from the loss of the baby!" Harry yelled back. "You don't know the pain I went through while I was miscarrying! Nor how much magic my body used trying to save it! My body and magic is very weak right now!"

"But not weak enough to stay the night with Draco in his bed!" Severus yelled back at he grabbed Harry by the upper left arm.

"I didn't share his bed! I slept in my own room!" Harry yelled.

"Stop lying Harry!" Severus yelled as he backhanded the black hair young man. "You would spread your legs for anyone!"

Harry's head had snapped to the side before he slowly turned it to look at his husband. "No I wouldn't!" Harry yelled as his eyes narrowed. At this point Harry's magic seem to come to life and reacted to threat on Harry's life by protecting him in two ways.

The first way was to throw the threat away from Harry. This means that Severus was sent flying away from the small black hair young man.

He went sailing into his desk. His back hit it before he fell to the floor. The force was so great that desk moved a few inches from its normal place.

As for Severus he was still conscious but his back hurt too much to move at the moment. He then saw the second way Harry's magic was protecting him.

The second way was Harry's magic surround him by forming a shield around him. The shield was an angry red in color and pulsing with each beat of Harry's heart.

After a few moments Severus slowly stood up as he watched the young but very powerful young wizard. He didn't say anything just watch him.

Harry for his part was more hurt then anything. "Don't you get? I wouldn't cheat on you! I would ONLY spread my legs for YOU!" Harry said stressing the words only and you.

"But you send me away to Lucius. You do it so often that when I was pregnant you couldn't be sure if the child was your!"

"How could you be sure it was mine?"

"Because I used contraception spells on myself!"

"Don't lie to me Harry!" Severus yelled as he glared at Harry. He was unable to get close because of Harry's magic. "Your wand was always at home!"

"Wand less magic!" Harry yelled as he was breathing hard by this point. He was using a lot of energy and magic fighting with his husband and it was draining him of what reserve he did have. "Hell I'm doing it now." Harry said as an afterthought.

Severus looked like he was going to say something but stop with what Harry said next. It left the potion master speechless.

"I never used them with us. I want to have your baby." Harry said he laid his hands were the baby use to be.

Severus was shock at this before he narrowed his eyes again at his husband. He watched Harry as he could tell he was exhausted. The shield flicker before it fell as Harry looked like he was about to pass out.

Just before he could Severus reach out and grab Harry by the upper arm again. "If you want a brat that badly then I'll give you one." He said with a sneer.

The way he said it put even more fear into Harry. A lot more fear.

Lucius sat in his office as he watched the fire die down. Harry had just left to go back home.

He knew his friend would punish the young man for acting like a child and running away. He would do the same if it had been Narcissa. He had to a few times when she had tried to leave him during the first few years of their marriage. The last time was shortly after Draco had been born.

Narcissa try to run with Draco. She didn't want Draco to grow up with a father like Lucius. She didn't want him to grow up to be cold and emotionless like Lucius is.

She wanted him to grow up and do something that would more then likely shame the Malfoy name. Lucius would not allow that to happen.

So when she tried to leave he threaten to kill Draco. He could have another heir. They were both still every young.

Lucius had pointed his wand at baby Draco, who was in Narcissa's arms. The killing curse on the tip of tongue.

Narcissa was shock that Lucius was so cold that he would kill their son. She also knew there was no way she could out run the spell once he said it. So to keep her baby alive she stayed with her bastard of a husband.

But now Lucius wanted a new play toy. Oh he still slept with his wife. After all she was still beautiful and his to take whenever he wanted to. But unlike his friend he didn't share. In fact he hated to share anything. Only doing it because he was being forced into it. If he wanted to play with Harry he had to share him with Severus. Harry belongs to Severus after all.

But after today he finally figures a way to get the beautiful and powerful raven hair young man for himself. His son Draco.

There were only two things that stood in the way getting Harry. Draco's wife Pansy and his dear friend Severus.

Lucius knew with those two out of the way Harry would be Draco's. If only his son got him six years ago. But he would have to fix that by helping his son.

Of course once his son has Harry he'll have to kill him. Then he could have the young man all to himself. After all his son had done his part. Marry a pureblood witch and produce an heir to carrying on the Malfoy name. Now his only use was in getting Harry away from Severus.

Lucius sat back in his chair as he smiled to himself. Yes his plan would take time before it became fruitful. But Lucius was will to wait if it means he got that beauty in his bed every night.

A/N There is the next chapter. Like I said before sorry for the long wait. I really don't like how this chapter turned out. I don't know how many times I would write out a page (on notebook paper) and just throw it away and start that part of the chapter over again. I just never seem to get it right.

Well I hope you all like this one. I'm off to type up and post the next chapter. See you all with it.


	20. Chapter 20

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. It's not as long as the last one but I hope you all like it. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 20

It was now a few days later. Pansy was walking down Diagon Ally. She had done some shopping but it wasn't why she was truly there.

She was there for one shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. More to the point it was who own the shop, the twins.

It was the twins that Pansy was in love with. Both of them.

The young Lady Malfoy had many fantasies that involved her with both twins. Just thinking about them was a turn on for her. After all how could she not be turned on when thinking about the two hottest men she knew?

Pushing these thought out of her mind she open the door and walked in. Not only did she come here to flirt with the twins but to buy a few of their products. She loved using them on her father-in-law.

Pansy was slowly walking the allies when she saw George stacking some supplies at the end of it.

"Hello." Pansy said once was standing next to him.

"Hello Pansy. How are you doing and were is Scorpius?" George asked as he smiled at her.

"I'm doing fine and he's spending the day with his grandmother. Narcissa loves the little guy and spoils him rotten." Pansy said with a chuckle.

"Well I can how she can. The smile tyke is too cute not to be spoiled." George said with his own chuckle.

The two talk for a while. Pansy even helped with some of the stocking. Fred joined them at some point.

When Fred did join Pansy started to flirt with him as well. She started to flirt with both of them and they started to flirt back.

"Looks like I should be leaving. It's getting late." Pansy said when the last customer left.

Pansy then walked up to Fred and gave him a short but passion filled kiss.

George was shock to see this but was even more shock when Pansy kissed him. The kisses may have been short but filled with passion and left both men very hard.

"See you guys later." Pansy said with a smirk before she turned and left. She made sure that both twins got the message loud and clear. That she had deep feeling for both of them.

The twins stood there for a moment before they looked at each other with grins on their faces. "Looks like we have a snake that likes to play with us." Fred said.

"If she left her husband then we could keep her." George said with a nod.

"Then maybe our brother could have his dragon and get rid of the bat." Fred said.

The twins knew that Draco was in love with Harry. They could tell by the way he talks about him and the way he watches Harry. Whenever there is a get together like holidays.

"But the bat may not let our brother go." Fred then added as an afterthought.

"True. Only our brother can try and leave him. Maybe if he knew his dragon wanted him…"

"He'd leave the bat." Fred finished for his twin. "And until then we can use the bat to test on."

"Yes, he might be more fun than Ronnkins. He always got upset with us." George said with a smile.

It was now later that same day. After dinner. Pansy was in the room she shared with Draco. She was getting ready for bed.

Draco had just walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He could see his wife was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Did you have a good time with the twins?" He asked as he sat on the bed rubbing his hair dry.

"Why do you think I saw them? I went out for a bit of shopping." Pansy said with a grin, watching her husband through the mirror.

Draco stopped drying his hair as he looked up at his wife with a 'you think I'm that stupid' look on his face. "And to see the twins." He said as finished drying his hair before standing up and putting his towel away.

Draco had to admit that Pansy had grown up to be a rather beautiful young lady.

Gone was the short dark hair and pug face young girl from their youth. She had let her hair grow out. It fell down her back like a dark waterfall. It was very soft and felt like silk.

Her face had a more mature look to it. He eyes more almond shape and a deep chocolate in color. She had high cheek bones with full and pouty lips.

She had a slim waist with a nice size bust. They weren't two big or to small, just the right size.

Over all she was a quite the beauty. And if Draco wasn't already in love with Harry he could have fallen for his wife.

"Well I did go in their store. I bought a few things." She said with a grin as she put her brush down.

"Father will be over the moon to know this." Draco said with a chuckle. He loved it when his father got hit with one of the twins' products.

"I'm sure." She said as she stood up and walked over to the bed.

"So did you tell them how you feel?" Draco finally asked. He was cheering his wife on to be able to hook up with the twins. As weird as that may sound.

"Not in so many words." She as they both climbed into bed. "But they are both very smart lions. To open their own business and keep it running. Plus coming up with their own products and sell them. And they repeat themselves when they come up with something new."

"So in other words yes. You told them how you felt." Draco said with a chuckle.

"More like showed them." Pansy said as she lean over and kisses Draco on the check before she nox the lights out.

A/n There is a fun little chapter with Pansy and the twins in it. I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter but I promise there will be more in chapters to come. I'm not done with them by a long shot. I hope you all like it and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait on this one. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 21

Severs sat in office late one night. It had been one year later. He had been trying to give his husband a baby but Harry was still not pregnant.

Part of him wonder if Harry was using contraception spells to stop from getting pregnant. But then again why would Harry? He was one the one that wanted the kid.

Severus hasn't changed anything in the bedroom. He was as rough now as he had been the first time Harry got pregnant.

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office. He held a shot of fire whiskey in his hand as he was deep in thought. He was wondering why Harry wasn't pregnant yet. But that was not the only thoughts going through his mind at the moment. He was also thinking about how he was treating Harry.

Severus thought back to the first three years of their marriage. He thought about how he used to treat him and how happy Harry was.

There was never any fear in those green eyes. Only pure happiness. Yes they were always filled with joy and happiness. But Severus never saw love in those green eyes. Severus knew that his own husband never loved him.

So why should he care if he hurt Harry? Besides he always hated the brat and this marriage was nothing more than revenge against his school yard bullies. If this was all true then why was he starting to feel guilty?

Severus took a sip of his drink as he tried to push that feeling away. He hated the way guilt made him feel. Because of the way it made him feel Severus tried to live his life without anything to feel guilty about. But now one young man was making this feeling known to him and he hated it.

Besides there was no reason for him to feel guilty. There was no love lost between the two of them. It wasn't like Harry cared for him. Had deep feelings for the man. Right?

But then why did Harry want his child? Why did Harry want Severus to get him pregnant?

If he just wanted a brat then there were other ways to get one. He could allow someone else to get him pregnant. Even if that idea pissed Severus off.

Or Harry could allow a woman to carry his child. Granted that would mean Harry would have to sleep with a witch to get her pregnant. Yet another idea that Severus didn't like.

But Harry wanted to be the one that was pregnant and with Severus child. But why?

Severus did know that at least one of the answers to that question was because they were married. But there had to be more to it. With Harry there was always more to it.

Then there was the question was what kind of father would he be to the child? Would he be like his father to the child? An abusive prick.

He was being abusive to Harry like he father had been to his mother. It was something he swore he would never become. Yet he had.

Finishing off the glass Severus sat it on his desk. He sat there for a moment before he pushed these thoughts to the side.

Besides these feelings and thoughts were nothing more than weakness. Severus may be many things but weak was not one of them.

Besides when they got married Severus never loved Harry. Hell he couldn't stand the boy. He was still a boy at the time of their marriage. The true reason behind marring Harry was childish but the look on the mutt's face was priceless.

To see the anger on the matt's face when they got married, well Severus couldn't help but smile at it. He still smiled to know that he had the mutt's godson and could do as he please with him and there was nothing Sirius Black could do about it.

Then there was the wolf, Remus Lupin. The wolf was just as upset but seems sadder. Sad at the thought that Harry had to give up the rest of his child and get married at very young age. Or something along those lines. Severus was never sure when it came to the wolf.

Severus really didn't care what other might think. Harry was he's and could do what he wanted with him when he wanted to. These memories and feelings could be used against him, if one knew about them. So it was the main reason to push them away.

Severus slowly got up from behind his desk and he then made his way out of the office. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom. The room that he and Harry shared.

When got there he could see his husband was standing in from of the windows in there room looking at the night sky. It was a clear night full of stairs and the full moon shine brightly in the night sky.

Watching the young man Severus felt guilty for taking him away from his family. He knew that Harry was thinking of the mutt and wolf while looking at the moon. But the feeling only lasted for a moment. Pushing the feeling aside Severus gathering his stuff before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he came out he saw Harry was still standing in the same spot still looking at the moon. Looking closer at him he could tell that his husband was holding something but could care less at what he was holding.

Just as he was about to get in bed he hear his husband say something. Something that shock him to the core. "What did you say?" He asked with a small glare at the man.

Harry slowly turned around as Severus could now see what Harry was holding in his arms. Severus just couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

But the proof was there in Harry's arms. The glare fell from Severus's face as it was replaced with shock. Looking back up at his husband he saw the smile that hadn't been on Harry's face for a very long time. The smile that was brought back by what Harry was holding.

Finding his voice again Severus asked just one question. "How?"

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. This one was to answer a question that someone asked me in a review. They asked if Severus was going to change his ways or not. This chapter is to show that Severus is slowly starting to change but it's going to take a long time for him to completely change. And gave a small reason as to why he treats Harry the way he does.

As to what Harry is holding in his arms you'll have to read the next chapter. Well anyways I hope you all like this one and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. This one is very short and I am sorry for that. I still hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 22

New Addition to the Snape Family

By Rita Skeeter

Severus Snape and Harry Snape nee Potter have welcomed a new addition to their family. A baby girl named Sarah Elizabeth Snape.

The little girl is six months old. But how could they keep a baby a secret from the rest of the world? And for so long? Those are easy questions for this reporter to answer.

It would seem that they have adopted this baby girl after seven years of marriage bliss. After all that was why the law was passed so many years ago. To help repopulate the wizarding world here in England.

The reason for adopting her is unknown as is to how they found her. As far as this reporter can found out, no kids have been put up for adoption.

As everyone knows, orphans are very rare in our world. Most families can only have just few kids and some even have just one. So most would not put their child up for adoption.

So where did this child come from? Who are her real parents? Why hasn't the happy couple had any of their own yet? Can they have any of their own at all?

These are all good questions to be asking. And I promise you that when I found out I will let you all know. I won't stop asking these questions until the truth comes out.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Like I said it is short and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter should answer any questions you may have. Well I'm off to write it up and I will see you all with it when I post it.


	23. Chapter 23

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the slow updates. Real life keeps getting in the way of posting. I hope you all like it. Well on with the story.

Chapter 23

Harry was sitting on the back pouch at Malfoy Manor. He had brought Sarah over for a play date.

Not only was there Sarah and Scorpius but Zabini's daughter as well. It was a small play date, just the three of them. The three seem to be great friends.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought back to when Sarah came into their lives.

~flashback~

_It was very early in the morning. Severus had just left to and by some supplies for a potion he was working on. Normally Harry would sleep in until about nine in the morning. _

_But on this morning Harry couldn't go back to sleep once Severus left the house. Something was keeping him up. A feeling was._

_As he got up he slipped on his robe and slippers. It might be summer but the early hours of the morning could still be cool._

_Harry slowly made his way to the door. It was here the feeling got the strongest. Pulling out his wand he slowly opens the door and looked around. At first he saw nothing and was about to close it but stopped at a sound._

_Looking down Harry saw a baby had been left on their doorstep with a letter. Just like when he had been left on his relatives' doorstep at the age of one._

_Picking the baby and letter up he carried them in and closed the door. Harry just stood there looking at the baby as said baby smiled at Harry. _

_Harry couldn't help but smile back as he then carried the baby into the living room. Once he sat down, put his wand in his pocket and placed the baby beside him on the couch He open the letter._

_When he looked at the front of the envelope, in nice handwriting, it simply said Mr. and Mr. Severus and Harry Snape. Nothing else was on the front. When he turned it over he also noticed that the seal wax was blank. No family crest or family emblem on it. It was just a blank red wax seal._

_Giving a shrug at this Harry broke the seal and pulled the letter out. Unfolding it he started to read it._

_Misters Severus and Harry Snape_

_I had noticed that the two of you have yet to be blessed with a child while I have been. But I cannot care for her. That is why I had to leave her on your doorstep this morning._

_You do not know me, nor do I know the two of you. Not beyond what everyone knows of the two of you. Not beyond what is written in the papers about the two of you. Yet this stranger asks that the two of you to raise my child._

_I ask that you two take her into your home and raise her as if she was your own. All that I ask is that you don't look for me or tell her that she was left on your doorstep._

_She will know she was adopted, when she's older, because of her difference from the two of you. A difference you will see tonight. I just hope you don't send her away because of this. _

_I have enclosed a copy of her birth certificate but my name was removed from it. It has everything else filled out including the name I picked out for her. I do hope you keep it the same._

_She is only a six month old baby. I figured that she was young enough that any memories she might have of me would fade with time and rather quickly._

_I do wish I could have kept her but fate would not allow this. I will not explain why I cannot but I'm sure you'll understand why later tonight. It would be too hard to raise my sweet baby girl._

_Please love her as I have for the short amount of time that I had her. I'm sure she'll fill your lives with love and joy like she did mine._

_Harry blinked that the abrupt end of the letter. It did come with a copy of the birth certificate. Harry did notice that the mother's name had been removed from it and no father was named as well. He did see where the baby's name was filled in. The little girl was named Sarah Elizabeth but no last name. _

_Harry spent the rest of the day getting to know Sarah and taking care of her. He had the house elves buy a few things that Sarah would need. Things like bottles and diapers. Other things could wait until him and Severus went out to buy them._

_Because Severus spent his day in his lab, it wasn't hard to forget to tell Severus about the baby. Harry had really forgotten to tell him while he was in his lab. At least that was were Harry thought he had spent his day, or at least part of his day. Harry really wouldn't have gone looking for him if he had thought of him. His mind had being on Sarah and taking care of her._

_When Severus came in to their room, Harry's back was to him. After all the baby had just shown why she was different. It was shocker to Harry but a pleasant one. After all he had a friend that was similar to her and could answer any question he might have on how to raise her. _

_When Severus came out of the bathroom and was about to head into bed that when Harry spoke up. "I want you to meet our baby daughter Severus." Harry said softly._

_"What?" Severus asked. Harry hears, as he was slowly turning around, Severus growling at him._

_"How?" Severus then asked with shock and confusion at what was in Harry's arms._

_Severus was seeing not a human baby but a wolf cub. A very young wolf cub._

_"How can that wolf be…?" Severus started to ask before he realized what Harry was holding. "A werewolf cub?" Severus then asked, shock in his voice._

_Harry gave a small nod to this. "I found her on our doorstep this morning. She must have been placed there after you left." Harry said smiling at the sleeping cub._

_When Harry didn't hearing anything from his husband he looked up. He saw Severus staring at the cub. Severus then said something very out of character. So out of character that it had shocked Harry._

_"We'll blood adopt her in the morning. Let the press know before they find out and make up something stupid to put in their papers. We both know they'll found sooner or later and we might as well tell them so they can't try to say we were hiding her for Merlin knows why. Then we'll take her…"_

_"Sarah." Harry said interrupting Severus._

_"Then we'll take Sarah shopping for everything she'll need." Severus said._

~end flashback~

And they did. The next morning the filled out the paper work and did the blood adoption of Sarah Elizabeth Snape.

The baby, when found on the doorstep, was pale with dark brown hair. Her eyes were blue but looked like they might have turned brown when she got a bit older.

After she was blood adopted she was still pale but her hair was darker now. Almost black like Severus and Harry's hair color. Her eyes now looked like they would turn green instead of brown but a darker green then Harry's. Any other changes would be more noticeable as she got older.

Then they went shopping for all the things she would need and to set up her nursery. But because of how small she was they did by a bassinet that was placed on Harry's side of the bed. She would sleep in their room until she could sleep through the night and was a bit older.

After that they stop by the Daily Prophet's main office. They gave Rita Skeeter a short interview and allowed only a few pictures of them as a family to be taken before they went home.

The following day they were happy with the article on them as a family. It had what they said in it and nothing more. Only a few of the pictures they took were used.

As for their home life it had improved since Sarah came into their lives.

Severus was still an asshole but not as big of one. He still abused harry but it was slowly becoming less and less. Severus made sure he never abused Harry in front of Sarah.

As far as Sarah went the two were great parents to her. They made sure all her needs were met and most of her wants were met as well. With each passing day they grew to love her more and more. She even helped Severus smile more and not take life so serious.

Yes Sarah had greatly improved the lives in the Snape household.

Harry then blinked when saw Pansy's hand waving in front of his face. "What?" He asked with a small blush.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked him with smile.

"Oh. Just remembering the day we got Sarah." Harry said as he looked to were Sarah was playing with the other two kids.

"I can't believe it's been two years since you adopted her. She is a sweet baby." Pansy said with her own smile.

While Harry was having fun talking with the ladies Draco was watching them. Watching them from the shadows.

Draco was watching Harry with a glared on his face. A hate was burning deep in his soul and it was aimed at Sarah.

No, he didn't hate the girl. Draco could never be that cruel to hate a baby for something they had no control over. And Sarah had no control over what she was causing.

It was because of her that Harry and Severus were slowly starting to get along. Starting to act like a loving family.

Granted they always acted this way to the public but the blond knew the truth. He knows how Severus treats Harry. He knows of the abuse.

Now the abuse was slowly stopping. Very slowly stopping but stopping none the less. And that's what Draco hated.

He hated it because Harry wasn't coming to him as much. Didn't need him as much.

That also means that trying to steal Harry from Severus was going to get harder. He was now going to have to change his plans.

As he stood there watching them an ideas was whispered to him. "Kill Severus."  
"Kill Severus?" Draco whispered back. "Kill my own godfather?"

"It's the only way to get the man you want." The voice whispered again.

"True." Draco whispered with a small smile on his lips. "With him gone Harry would need a shoulder to cry on. A friend to lean on. A friend that would soon become his lover." Draco said seeing no flaw in his plan.

The voice smiled as he moved away from Draco. The voice had planted the seed and now all it had to do was sit back and watch it grow.

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and it answers any questions you might have had from the last chapter.

As far as Sarah being a werewolf, I figured she was a full blood werewolf and that since birth she would change with the full moon.

I know that in some stories they have it were any baby or young child would stay in one form or another until they reach a certain age. But I'm throwing that idea out the window and saying that any pure blood werewolf will change at ever full moon no matter how small or how young. And yes I'm going with the idea that she will look like a wolf. Not the thing that Lupin transformed into in the Harry Potter movie. To me that wasn't a werewolf that was just some kind of ugly monster.

Anyways I hope you all like it and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 24

For the past two years, Draco Malfoy watches as his chance for Harry Snape slip away.

Draco saw how Harry and Severus were slowly getting along. How they were starting to care for each other. No he didn't think they love each other but the foundation for love was there. It could happen one day and one day soon.

Then there was the fact that the abuse was all but gone. Severus wasn't as mean and hateful as he once had been. Whenever they got into a fight, Severus hardly left a mark on Harry. He normal would just walk away until he cooled down.

Because of this Harry had stopped coming to him with his problems. Stop coming to him for a shoulder to cry on. Stop needing Draco.

And all this was thanks to their little girl, Sarah. Since the day she came into their lives, the Snape household improve. While Draco's plan for winning Harry's heart went down the drain.

Draco sighed as he thought about all this. Harry was his damn it and because of all this he would have to go about getting Harry a different away.

He would have to kill his godfather, Severus Snape.

But how? Draco knew he would have to be sneaky about it. Make sure that no one knew what he was up to. He also wanted the process to be slow and painful.

The reason behind wanting it slow and painful was because of Harry. He wanted this godfather to suffer just like Harry had suffered for all these years.

But how could he accomplish this?

Draco was slowly walking around their library they had Malfoy Manor. He was trying to think of a way to kill his godfather when idea hit him. He would use the thing his godfather loved most to kill him. He would use a potion.

Once he found the right book he started to slowly read through it. He then grinned when he found the right potion that would do the job. After writing down the list of ingredients he grabbed his wand and outer cloak before heading out. He's first stop would be the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley followed by the one in Knockturn Alley.

Lucius had been watching his son. He gave a smirk when remember whispering in his son's ear just two days ago.

Lucius knew that Draco had to kind of a heart to think of killing Severus on his own. No he had to plant the idea in his head. By using a Notice-Me-Not spell he had been able to do so.

Lucius watch his son exit the library as he was walk in. Seeing the closed book, Lucius walked over and open it. It didn't take him long to find the potion his son had been looking at.

A small smile grew on his lips as he read the potion and what it would do. At the moment he couldn't be prouder of his son for letting his inner Slytherin shine through.

Placing the book back down Lucius slowly walked back out of the room. His son would soon make Harry a Malfoy then he could have him whenever he wanted the black hair young man.

While Draco was out, Pansy was playing a game with their son Scorpius. The game was his favorite that he had gotten for his birthday from the twins.

For the past two years the twins had sent Scorpius a present for his birthday. Pansy had been sad that they could never show up but she knew that it would seem odd if they were there. After all the Weasleys and the Malfoy never got along.

But other than that the parties had always been great. Narcissa always put together a wonderful party for the small guy.

Pansy had noticed that Draco would spend a lot of the time with Harry. It was only right he would come to any parties they were having. Whether it's a birthday party or New Year's Eve party. Harry was a Snape now.

Pansy saw the way Draco would flirt with Harry. She also saw the hint of a blush on Harry's check from time to time or the shy way he would act. If she didn't know any better then Pansy would have sworn that Harry like Draco. And more then just a friend.

But that didn't make since with what Draco said. Her husband said that Harry only saw him as a friend.

No the man never asked Harry. He just assumed that Harry did.

Pansy sighed as she took her turn and or cheer her son on his turns. While she took her turn she kept on thinking. She never understood why her husband never just told Harry how he felt.

True that could backfire in Draco's face. Harry could say that nothing could happen for one of two reasons. The first being that he just didn't feel the same way. The second reason could be that Harry just didn't want to cheat on Severus. If Pansy was a betting woman she would put all her money on the second reason.

But she knew to stay out of it for now. After all Draco was a big boy and he could figure out how to win Harry's heart on his own. When he made a fool of himself then Pansy would step in and help. But until then she would just sit back and watch.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know it's not as long as the last one and I'm sorry for that. Also I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the time line. This chapter only takes place two days after the last one.

The start of the chapter is an over all on how Draco feels and how he has seen things over the past two years. Ever since Sarah was adopted. So I hope that cleared up any confusion anyone might have had.

Well I hope you all like this one and I hope to see you all with the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 25

It had taken a while to finish the potion. Draco had to spend many long hours in the lab that was there at the manor to finish it. But after a month the potion was finally finish. Now all he had to do was get his godfather to drink it.

Draco knew he would have to wait for the right time to get his godfather to drink the potion. He couldn't just go up to the man and say "Drink this." Severus would want to know what it was before he ends up making Draco drink it. Luckily the potion had a long shelf life.

Draco just couldn't wait to use it for what it did.

The potion at first didn't do anything. One had to take it three times before it started to work.

Once it starts to work the victim would before ill. The symptoms were much like the muggle illness called the flu.

From there it would become painful. Because the victim was still weak from being ill that when the second stage it was painful.

The second stage was the slow process of paralyzing the body. Normally one wouldn't feel anything when they are paralyzed. The reason was that nerves are damage. Normally this happen when there was an injury to the brain or spinal cord. The potion work differently.

The potion attacked the nerves in the body itself. It would start at the bottom of the body, the legs and feet, then work its way up the body.

Because the person could feel the nerves as they died it was a very painful experience. Some said the pain was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. This was why the potion was labeled dark and illegal

This part took time to kill the person. It was slow and kept the person weak. The length it took depends on how strong the victim's magic was. The stronger one's magic was the longer it took. The reason behind this was because one's magic would fight the potion to keep the person alive while at the same time try to fix all the damage that the potion has caused and was causing.

The final stage was death. The brain would be the final part of the body that would be attacked. This part was faster than the rest. Once it reached the brain the person would only have days left to live.

This was the perfect potion to kill his godfather with. Not only would it slowly and painful kill him but, unless a healer knew what to look for, it wouldn't show up in any scans. No one would know it was placed in their drink because it was odorless and tasteless.

Yes it was true that Severus might know what was going on when the second stage hit but by then it would be too late. He would know that he's dying and know how to save himself but his pride wouldn't let himself be saved by anyone else but himself. He wouldn't let anyone else make the cure for him. Not even his husband or Draco. Granted Draco wouldn't do for him but that wasn't he point. The point was that his pride would be the cause his death.

Draco's patience finally paid off when Christmas came that year. He told one of the house elves to put some of the potion into Severus drink for dinner.

He did have to wait until later in the day for the family to come over. The Snapes spent the morning at their place opening gifts before they floo over to the Weasleys place. Sirius and Remus were there as well.

They didn't show up at Malfoy Manor until around dinner time. That was fine with Draco. No one knew what he was doing or why he was so happy to see his godfather. Not even Pansy knew what her husband was up to. If she had she would haven't let him go throw with it or at least let Severus know something was up.

Yes she would want Draco to end up with his love but not this way. If anyone found out what Draco was up to he would end up in Azkaban for the death of Severus and lose Harry forever. But she didn't know so she couldn't do anything to stop him. Just the way Draco wanted it.

Once the last of the gifts were open they went into the dining room and sat down to a very delicious meal.

Draco smiled behind his own glass as he watched his godfather sip his wine. He was so focused on Severus that he almost missed what Harry was saying.

"We've told everyone else so it's only right to let you all know. Me and Severus are going to have another child. I'm pregnant!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

This caused Narcissa and Pansy to squeal with joy as they started to talk happily with Harry about the new baby. Lucius had given his congratulation to the couple.

Draco had chocked on his wine at the news. After wiping his mouth he smiled at the happy family. "Yes congratulations are in order. I didn't know you were trying for a baby." Draco said with a forced smile.

"We have been for a while now." Severus said. Severus left out the part about losing their first child. Only Harry, Severus and Draco knew that Harry had miscarried their first child. It was left unsaid.

"Now we can give Sarah a baby brother or baby sister." Harry said as he looked up at Severus with love in his eyes.

Draco kept a smile on his face while on the inside he was beyond pissed. He's plan was taking too long. Harry was falling for his bastard of a husband. Severus didn't deserve Harry's love. Not after all the hell he put that angel throw.

Draco then saw his change to give his godfather his second dose of the potion. It never said how long one had to wait in between each dose. So Draco was going to give them to him as soon as he could.

They had moved to the lounge were the kids played together with some of their Christmas gifts. The adults talked about anything and nothing at all. Most of the talk was about Harry being pregnant and all the help that Narcissa and Pansy would give him. Between them, Molly and Hermione Harry had more than enough help and more than enough babysitters for both kids.

While they were talking Draco had fixed everyone's drinks. He had his back to everyone so no one saw him add the next dose to Severus's glass. Draco then passed out glasses and made sure that Severus got the one with the potion in it.

The third and final dose came in the morning. Because of how late they had shown up at the manor Sarah had fallen asleep in the lounge. She did have a busy day so it was no wonder that she fell asleep so fast.

The Snapes were invited to stay the night so that way they didn't have to wake up the sleeping child. Harry had picked her up while Pansy picked up Scorpius. They took the kids to Scorpius' room. Even in the same bed. The kids were still very young were this was ok to do. Sarah was only 2 and Scorpius was 5.

Because of him being pregnant Harry had even gone to bed early. He was enjoying this pregnancy more than his last one and was learning things he didn't with his last one. Like the fact he slept a lot more than ever had in his life.

The next morning was one of the best in Draco's life. He had made sure to get up before anyone else. This included Severus. He made his way down to the kitchen and gave the rest of the potion to the same house elf. He gave him the same instruction as last night.

So when everyone sat around eating breakfast that morning, Severus was slowly sipping his death that was in his coffee. Draco just sat back and let the potion do it stuff.

By this time next year, if all went according to the plan, Harry would be a widower who was falling for Draco. At least this is what Draco was hoping for.

A/N There is the next chapter. If anyone could think of a name for this potion I used please let me know. I hope you all like it anyways. I'm off to type up then post the next chapter. I hope to see you all with it.


	26. Chapter 26

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 26

It was now the beginning of February 2007. Severus was starting to feel sick but pushed it off. He figured it was something like the cold and knew of a potion to get over it.

But after a week of taking the potion it wasn't helping. He wasn't getting any better. In fact he was starting to feel worse. He was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

After another week he finally saw Pomfrey but only after Harry had nagged him into going to see her. Severus could also see that Harry was very worried for him. That and if it was something serious they would need her help.

So now just day before Valentine's Day Severus was stuck in bed. He had come down the wizard equivalent of the muggle flu.

Because of what he had, or at least thought he had, Severus wanted to send Sarah and Harry away. He didn't want them to come down with it. Harry more so because of the fact he was pregnant.

"We'll send Sarah to stay with either the Malfoys or the Weasleys until nightfall. She'll then go and stay with Remus and Sirius like she does just about every month. But I'm not leaving you." Harry said when Severus said he wanted them both to leave.

"But with you pregnant it's dangerous to get sick." Came Severus weak reply.

"Me and the baby will be fine. Besides your need someone to take care of you." Harry said as he wiped the sweat off his husband's forehead.

"The elves can take care of me."

"Yes but not like I can and not with the same loving care I can give you." Harry said as he gave him a smile. Severus had no agreement to that.

"Besides you won't be sick for long. Pomfrey will show up with the cure shortly." Harry said. Even with the cure Severus would still be sick until the next morning.

The smile fell when the fireplace came to life with green flames. Harry kneeled down knowing it was the med-witch and wanted to talk to him. She had unhappy news.

Harry let out a sigh. "So you're completely out?" He asked.

"Yes. It would seem I used the last of it last school year and never restocked. I've been meaning to get Severus to brew me so more but kept forgetting to ask him to." She said, the guilt heaving in her voice.

"It's ok. I'll just have to go out and buy some." Harry said as he gave her a smile. Once he said his goodbyes he pulled his head back then placed a floo call to Draco.

"Hay Draco can you and Pansy watch Sarah for me today? Severus is sick with the flu and I need to go and buy some anti-flu potion." Harry asked once Draco answered.

"Sure and I think we have some. Made by Severus himself. Besides you know how he feels about store bought potions." Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks Draco and your right. Let me get Sarah ready." Harry said before closing the floo.

Once he explains everything to Severus he went and got their daughter ready. He even packed an overnight bag for when Remus would pick Sarah up at the Malfoys. He would have to let him know before night fall.

Sarah spent every month with Remus. Normal she would go to their place but a few times it was at Prince Manor. It was a secret that only Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus knew about her. About her being a werewolf.

The only drawback to her spending time with Moony was how protective he was of Sarah. Moony acted like she was his cub. Not a grandkid or a cub like Harry was to him. But a cub of his own blood.

Whenever Harry asked Remus why his wolf acted this way he would never give an answer. He clam up and have a guilty look in his eyes.

The only conclusion Harry could come up with was that Sarah was his daughter. But if that was true then why didn't want her? Why didn't he ever fight for her?

Harry also knew that Remus would know who her mother was. Know who the woman was that left Sarah on their doorstep almost three years ago.

That would bring up another question. If Sarah was he's then why had Remus cheated on Sirius three years ago?

Sirius and Remus had been a couple since their sixth year in school. They became bond mates when Harry was in his fifth year of school. As far as anyone could tell they were happy together. Yes they had fights but any couple would. But nothing that would cause Remus to cheat on Sirius. Or had there been?

As far as Harry could remember there hadn't been. But Harry never pushed the issue. Sarah was their daughter and nothing or no one would take Sarah from them.

Once Harry got her ready and told Remus were to pick Sarah up, he took her over to the Malfoys. He explains to them that Remus would pick her up for their monthly sleep over.

"We can watch her tonight if you want. It would be easier on her." Pansy said.

"It's ok. They do this every month and she looks for to it." Harry said as he watches her playing with Scorpius.

Harry shortly returned home with the potion that should make Severus feel better. Besides they were having a kid together and daughter to raise so Severus needed to get better. The two of them never knowing that their time together was growing short.

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. Sometime next week. I hope I see you all with it.


	27. Chapter 27

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 27

Happy Time and Sad Times

By Rita Skeeter

It has been three years since the Snapes adopted their daughter Sarah. Now there is another addition to their small family.

The family welcomed the birth of their second son, Samuel Dean Snape on June 15th 2007 at 3:13 in the afternoon. At birth Samuel's weight was 7 and half pounds and was 18 inches long.

We all here at the Daily Prophet want to send our congratulation to the happy couple.

But all this happiness is shadow by the mysterious illness of Severus Snape.

The once strong and very healthy Severus Snape became ill around the beginning of February. He came down with what some thought was the wizarding flu. The symptoms are very similar to the muggle flu.

Since becoming ill very few have seen the proud Potion Master. It has even been said that he resigned he's teaching position at Hogwarts as their potion professor.

Nor has anyone from the potion community hear from him. A community that Mr. Snape was very active in.

The few that have seen him have not spoken up with what ail our dear Potion Master. Nor are they saying how he is doing. But my inside source has said that since becoming ill he has gotten very weak. So weak that he is now crippled because of this illness.

But what kind of illness could have our dear Potion Master down and out so long? Any why has he not cured himself yet?

If he cannot then why has he not seek treatment from a healer? Surely he would have seen one by now.

And what is indeed wrong with him? Why is no one talking about it? These are all good questions that I, Rita Skeeter, well seek to found out for you my dear readers.

A/N There is the next chapter. Once again sorry for how short it is and how lame this one is. I spent at least two hours working on this one chapter. I just hope you all liked it.

Well onto the next chapter and I hope to see you all with it.


	28. Chapter 28

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 28

Harry let out a growl when he read the paper that morning. "I hate that damn bug!"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched his husband. "Bug?" He asked while he ate breakfast.

Severus was now paralyzed from the waist down. He wasn't sure what was wrong with himself. He was going through all his books but hasn't as of yet found anything. But at the same time he felt like he knew what was wrong. Like the information was just out of his reach. It was very frustrating.

Because he was paralyzed he had to ask his husband to help him with the basic of needs, such as using the restroom. Every so often Harry would have to use magic to remove the bodily waste from inside of him before Severus made a mess of himself. Just knowing that Harry had to do this was embarrassing enough without having to let his husband have to change him like their baby boy.

Harry even had to help into and out of a tub so that Severus could clean himself. True he would have just levitated himself into and out of the tub or even remove his own bodily waste if he could.

That was another thing wrong with him. His magic wasn't responding to him. He could still feel his magic inside of him and he could still do magic but only very easy spells and only hold the spell for a short amount of time. Because of his magic not working or working for long periods of time he was now in a muggle wheelchair.

It was because of all these reasons that Severus had to leave his teaching post at Hogwarts behind. He was almost to the point where he might have to give up potions as well and that was the love of his life.

Severus was brought of his thoughts by Harry speaking again.

"Yes bug." Harry as he put the paper down and finished feeding their son. "Rita is an unregistered Animagus. She's a beetle, that's how she seems to know everything about anything."

Severus just gave a nod to this as he watched Harry sit Sam up to burp him. Looking at their son Severus couldn't help the small smile on his lips.

Sam had been born on June 15th at 3:15 in the afternoon. Even since then everyone that saw Sam knew that he was Severus child. He looked like a baby Severus but with one difference. Sam got his noise from Harry.

As for Sarah, she was growing up to look like Harry. Well more like Harry and whoever her biological father was.

They weren't too sure of Sam personality yet, he was only a month old baby. But as far Sarah she was like Severus. She seem to have he's dry humor and love for books. She was also starting grow a love for potions. She loved to listen to her father talk about potions and all the wonderful things they could do.

But at the same time she loved to be outdoors and fly just like Harry did. But if she had to choice one she always choose books over flying.

Harry just hoped that Sam took after him in more ways. He didn't think he could handle another Severus in this house.

Once they were all done eating Severus wheeled himself away from the table and heading for the library to do some more research. Harry took the kids upstairs to get washed up and change out of their pajamas.

While Severus was wheeling into the library he started to think about one of his many worries. But this worry wasn't a what but a who. He was worried about his own godson, Draco Malfoy.

Severus noticed that the worse he got the more often Draco would show up. Or at least try to show up. Severus was curious as to why.

It was true that Draco would come over to see Severus and spend time with him. But Severus had a feeling it was more to it. He felt like Draco was trying to steal his family from him.

Severus knew that when he use to abuse Harry that his husband would run to Draco. Draco had been there when Harry needed him. But now that the abuse had stopped Harry didn't need Draco any more.

Harry had, in fact, started to see his other friends and family more. Granted now a days Harry hardly left the manor, wanting to stay by Severus side and help out whenever he could. Not only that but Harry also had the kids to take care of. His hands were full to over flowing just about every day.

So Severus was stuck with seeing a lot of the Weasleys, the wolf and damn mutt. Severus swore that, because that damn mutt was over so often, they now had fleas in the manor.

Severus had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Harry walk into the room and jumped when he heard the flames in the fireplace come to life.

Severus looked over to see that Harry was already kneeling down in front of it to take the call. He then glared when he heard his godson's voice. He was trying to come over, again. Hell not even the mutt came over as much as Draco did and Harry was the mutt's godson.

"Not today Draco." Harry said with a sigh. "Today seems to be one of Severus better days and Sarah wants me to take her for a ride on my broom. So I figure that the four of us would go outside and get some much needed fresh air."

"I could come over and help." Draco said. Severus could see Draco flashing Harry one of his most charming smiles to get him to cave in and let the young blond over.

The glare that was on Severus face was replaced with a smile when he heard how Harry responded to Draco. "That's sweet of you Draco but no thanks. I just want it to be the four of us today." Harry said before he said his goodbyes and ends the call.

By the time Harry stood up he saw that Severus was right behind him. "Finally told him to keep his ass at home?" he asked.

"I don't mind him coming over to help out and sometimes I can use it. But he has his own family to worry about and take care of." Harry said.

"From what I hear not anymore." Severus said as Harry walked over to him and sat in Severus' lap.

"Oh?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Yes. It would seem that Pansy and Draco are getting a divorce. But you'll never guess who Pansy is going out with." Severus said teasing his young husband.

"Who? Do I know the guy?" Harry asked with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"I would say so. You know them." Severus said with his own smile.

"Them?" Harry asked. He was now trying to think who it could be. He's eyes then got wide again as a possible suspect came to mind. "It's not the Weasley's twins is it?" He asked.

Severus just gave a nod to this as his wheelchair started to move on its own. Thanks to Harry magic.

Then Harry gave a chuckle as he looked to his husband. "I'll have to send them my congratulation for sweeping the young Lady Malfoy off her feet." Harry said with a smile.

Draco blinked his eyes as he pulled his head from the flames when the call was cut short by Harry.

"He wants to spend time with that bastard?" Draco mumbled to himself. Draco just couldn't understand why Harry would want to.

He's godfather was sick and dying. Instead of letting the man suffer Harry was trying to help. Trying to easy his pain. Trying to make him more comfortable.

But why? Why not let the man suffer? Why not get back at the man that made a good part of Harry's life a living hell?

But this was Harry. He couldn't hurt anyone or leave someone that was in pain, not if he could help it. It just wasn't in him to something like that.

This was one of the many reasons why Draco loves Harry so much.

"Soon you'll be mine Harry. Very soon." Draco said with a smile as he slowly left the library.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. I am working on the next one and hope to have it out soon. See you all with it.


	29. Chapter 29

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Real life got in the way. Anyways I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 29

Pansy let out a sigh as she packed the rest of her stuff. As of yesterday, June 30th 2007, she was no long the young Lady Malfoy but back to being the young Lady Parkinson.

Now she was moving onto the next chapter in her life. She would soon be married to both twins. That would not happen for a short while. She was going to let the ink dry on the divorce papers before she got married again, so to speak.

Yes she was happy to finally have her dream guys but at the same time she was leaving the only life style she knew for one that was unknown to her. She would be marring into a class lower then her own. She would be marring into the working class.

Yes she knew she would have to help out at their joke shop. She didn't mine it but it was something she would have to get used to.

Because Draco gave back her dowery then some, Pansy knew she could help out that way with the joke shop. Pansy wasn't scared that they wanted her for only the money she would bring into the marriage.

No Pansy's biggest fear was that she would disappoint the twins. Or that they would not want her after she married them. That they only wanted her while she was still married to Draco. She knew these were silly fears but she still had them.

Then there was her son Scorpius. He was still very young so he was still confused by all this. He didn't understand why his mamma and daddy were breaking up. Pansy knew that once he got older he would understand. But she did try to explain things to him.

She and Draco had talked about their son. They would share custody of him. She would get him for the first six months of the year and Draco the last six months. They would share all holidays and his birthday. Of course Scorpius could decide if he wanted to at each home when he wanted to. Like if he was staying with Pansy but wanted to spend time with Draco then he could or vice versa.

They also talked about punishment. If he was being punished at one home then the punishment would transverse over the other home. If one parent ground him for a week and went to the other parent's home then the ground would still be in place until it was over.

Pansy was pulled out of her thoughts as she let out a sigh then looked to the doorway. She saw Narcissa standing there.

"Can I help you?" Pansy asked wondering why her ex-mother-in-law was standing there.

"No just came to see how you were doing." Narcissa said as she walked into the room.

"Fine. The house elves packed up just about everything. There were a few things I wanted to pack myself. Just got done with packing it all." Pansy said as she watched Narcissa. "Some things on your mind." Pansy simply stated.

Narcissa gave a nod as she sat on the bed. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Pansy asked. She was shocked to hear this.

"Of you and what you're getting to do. Of how understanding Draco is and the fact he's letting you go." Narcissa said as Pansy sat down next to her.

"See mine and Lucius' marriage was an arranged marriage. We didn't love each other. No we knew who each other was, after we did go to school together and were in the same house, but we were hardly even friends. I had my circle of friends and he had his.

I never wanted to be married to Lucius because I was already in love with someone else. Well two people, like you dear." Narcissa said without looking at Pansy.

"So it was no wondered that soon after we were married I try to leave him and be with the two I loved and loved me back. I tried many times to leave but each time he was able to drag me back. Sometime he would literally drag me back.

The last time I try to leave was shortly after Draco was born." Narcissa said as she looked to the door but not seeing it but seeing the past.

"I was in the hallway close to the front door. I was only a few feet away from it when Lucius should up with his wand drawn, at me. So I thought. He had it pointed at our son that was in my arms. He had told me that if I try to run again he would kill Draco, knowing that he was my only weakness.

I had frozen at those words. It was long enough for him to use the Summoning Spell on Draco, ripping him from my arms to his. I knew that before I could take a step towards him that Draco would be dead. So I willing stayed." Narcissa said as she was snapped out of past at hearing Pansy gasp.

"He was willing to kill Draco if you left?" Pansy asked. She was shocked to hear far Lucius was willing to go to get what he wanted.

Narcissa gave a nod to this. "He didn't want a weak woman raising his heir and ruining him. Who knows how Draco may have turned out without Lucius around him?"

"But Draco is nothing like Lucius." Pansy said as she kept watching Narcissa.

"No Pansy he is. He may not be an exact copy of his father. But Draco does many things that are just like his father. They are both very cunning, sneaky, use anything means to get what they want. They don't care who they hurt or what they destroy, as long as they get what they want or who they want."

"But in other ways his not like Lucius." Pansy said. "As everyone in this house knows Draco loves Harry. But he knows not to go after him. Draco knows Harry is taken and loves his family.

If Draco did anything to break up that family Harry would hate him. Draco knows that so he would not do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Harry.

Then there is the way he interacts with our son. He knows what it's like to not have a father in his life unless it was to be punished and normally on dumb stuff. He knows what it is like to fear seeing his father growing up because he knew that it would mean he would in up in pain.

Draco said that he only knows the love of a mother. He said that growing up you were the only one that showed him love. He vowed when Scorpius was born to never be like his father and he hasn't been. He's a very good father to our son. Even you can see that." Pansy said. She only saw the good in her best friend. She saw he's good heart. She saw how loyal he was to those that matter to him.

Yes he was cunning and very sneaky but he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

As far for Narcissa she did see the same things that Pansy saw but see saw more of Lucius in her son. This made her somewhat cold to Draco. She was even somewhat jealous of her son and his, now, ex-wife.

She was jealous because Pansy was going to be able to be with the ones she loves. But she feared that Draco was only letting Pansy go because he had more reason then just because Pansy wanted to be with the twins. No there had more too it then just that.

But Narcissa was jealous that Draco let her go. Lucius had never let her go. Never let her be with the two that she had loved.

Narcissa would have to wait until death came for her to be with the two that she loved. Yes she did love her husband but she had been in love with two other people.

Narcissa had been waiting for death to take her ever since that horrible Halloween night. Yes Draco had been her only reason to keep going but now that her son was full grown and didn't seem to need her she was more than ready for death to take her.

Then there was a part of Narcissa that was angry with herself. She was angry that she had never been more hands on when Draco was growing up. If she had been then maybe he would not have turned out like so much like Lucius.

Pansy let out a soft sigh as she watched Narcissa. She could see the emotions flash through her eyes. Pansy then looked to the door way to see Draco standing there.

Seeing him there caused them both to jump some and snap Narcissa out of her thoughts. Neither of them had heard him coming to the room.

"So father tried to kill me as a baby." Draco simply stated. His voice was emotionless but they could see the pain and hurt in his grey eyes.

Narcissa got up as she walked over to stand in front of her son. Placing both hands on his shoulder she spoke. "I never wanted you to learn about the horrible night. I'm also sorry I wasn't more involved in your life as you grew up."

Draco looked into his mother's blue eyes before he gave her a smile. "I don't blame you for anything but I appreciate all that you did for me." Draco said before he turned and walked away, causing his mother's hands to fall from his shoulders.

The two ladies watch Draco walk away as they both knew he was upset over the information. But they knew there was really nothing they could do now.

Pansy just shook her head as she shrunk the rest of her stuff. After saying goodbye to Narcissa she left the manor and closed the chapter on this part of her life. She was ready for the next one.

Narcissa did watch her leave before she left the room herself. As she walked down the hall she saw Draco in Scorpius' room playing with him.

Narcissa knew her son vowed to never let Scorpius to have the same child hood he did and so far he was keeping that vow. But she wonders how long that would last. How long it would be until he started to push Scorpius away saying he was too busy to deal with him. Send him over to Pansy's place so he didn't have to deal with him unless it was to punish him.

As she walked away from the room she hoped that Draco would always kept his promise to his small child but fear he wouldn't. After all Draco was turning out to be more and more like Lucius. And Lucius never had time for Draco.

When Draco had left the ladies he was pissed at what he had heard about his own father. But at the moment he was too busy to deal with his father.

As he was thinking about that as he passed his son's room to see him playing with a house elf. He stopped only for a moment before he walked in and sent the house elf away.

Draco got on the floor to play with his son. After all he did vow to be there for him and he always would. No matter how busy he got he would never be too busy for his son.

A/N There is the next chapter. I do have the next one written so I'm off to post that one. See you all with it.


	30. Chapter 30

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Real life got in the way. Anyways I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 30

From a Lady to a Mrs.

By Rita Skeeter

Three months ago the young Lord and Lady Malfoy got a divorce from each other. They are sharing custody of their only son, Scorpius Malfoy.

But as soon as the ink dried on the divorce papers Pansy Parkinson got remarried. To whom you all ask? To the Weasley twins.

That's right my dear readers, Pansy Parkinson became a Weasley. She married both twins, Fred and George.

The wedding was held at the Weasley's home called The Burrow. The backyard was done in lovely colors of white and soft pinks.

The wedding was put together by Mrs. Weasley, Lady Parkinson and surprising Lady Malfoy. The three of them did a lovely job of putting this wedding together, seeing as how the Weasleys and the Malfoys have never liked each other.

Because Lady Malfoy did help put the wedding together it was no surprise that the Malfoys were part of the guest. This being the second time the two families were civil with each other. The first time was at Harry and Severus' wedding.

Those that participated were Harry Snape who was George Weasley's best man, the youngest Weasley's son, Ronald Weasley was Fred's best man. Millicent Bulstrode was Pansy Maid of Honor.

But I may found out the reason behind the divorce and quick marriage. My sources have revealed that the newlywed couple is expecting a baby.

Pansy Weasley is about two months along. So it's no surprise that the young Lord Draco Malfoy would divorce his wife and she would then marry the father of her unborn child.

But why marry both twins? The only reason behind that would that she does not know which twin is the father. So she marries both to make sure she did marry the father.

My next question is how did she stay on friendly terms with the Malfoy family? Surely they would not want anything to do with her. Not after she got herself pregnant by another man. So why would they help with the wedding and attend it?

Those are questions that many never be answered. But if I found out why I'll let you all know.

A/N There is the next chapter. Once again sorry for how short it is. I am working on the next chapter and this story is slowly coming to a close. There is only about one maybe two chapters left. I hope you all like this one and I'll see you with the next one.


	31. Chapter 31

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Real life got in the way. Anyways I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 31

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Not happy at all. After putting up with months of what he thought was a painful disease he found out the truth.

No one knew what was really going one with him. What was truly wrong with him. Severus had found the answers in a book. A potions book. An old potions book. A potion that was very old and very had to brew.

Besides himself there was one other person he knew that had the skills to brew such a strong potion. He's own godson, Draco Malfoy.

But why would he do it? Why would he slowly be killing Severus? These were the question that were rolling around in he's head.

When he saw Harry walking into their bedroom caring their son that when it hit Severus. Draco wanted Harry. The pieces to the puzzle were finally fitting together.

Draco had tried to stop Harry from marring him. Severus knew this because it came to light during one of their many fights.

His godson had always been there for Harry. Always been a shoulder for Harry to cry on when he need one.

Now Draco was trying to come over every day to help out. Not with taking care of Severus or even looking up what was wrong with him to try and find a cure. He was there to take care of the kids and Harry.

Yes Draco was telling Harry he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Severus. But Severus knew better. He knew Draco knew what was with him. Hell he had brewed the potion him. So why try to find a cure? He was really trying to steal Severus family from him.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts as he hears Harry asking him a question. "What?" Severus asked when he saw Harry in his line of vision.

"I ask if you need anything. I'm about to give Sammy a bath then put him down for bed." Harry said as he watched his husband.

"No I'm fine but I do want to talk to you when Sammy is asleep." Severus said as he thought more about Draco trying to steal his family.

Harry smiled before he walked away. When Harry came back in he was very wet. "I'm starting to hate bath time as much as Sammy does." Harry said as he stripped then put on a pair of black sleeping pants.

"So you wanted to talk?" Harry asked as he crawled into bed next to his husband.

"Yes and it's about Draco. I think, no I know he did this to me. That he is slowly killing me." Severus said as he turned his head to look at Harry. Now a days that was about all he could do.

Harry blinked at this before he sat up and looked at his husband. "Why would he want you dead?" He asked. "It doesn't make since to kill you."

"Yes it does. You told me once that Draco try to stop you from marring. Right?" At seeing Harry nod his head Severus went on.

"He's trying to come over every day. And when he is here it's always to take care of you and the kids. He's never here to see me or help take care of me." Severus said. He's pride wound by that last part.

Harry open he's month to speak but close it. He realized that he's husband was right. "But he said he trying to figure out what's wrong with you." Harry finally said.

"Trying to figure it out." Severus said with a chuckle. "He knows what wrong because he brewed the damn potion." Severus growled out.

Harry sat on the bed for a moment. He was slowly taking in everything that Severus said. Severus then dropped another bomb on Harry.

"Like I said I know what potion Draco used on me. I even know the cure for it. I was able to find both. But it's too late." Severus said without look at Harry.

"Why? Why is it too late?" Harry asked in a whisper. He was shock at everything he was learning tonight.

"Because the cure is even more difficult to brew. It would take a master to brew it." Severus said as he slowly turned his head to look at Harry again.

Harry stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed at his husband. "That's it? You've give up? There are other potion masters out there Severus! We could get one of them to brew the damn potion!"

"I would not trust them!" Severus hissed out. "We would not know if they would brew the right one or not! I do have a lot of enemies out there Harry! Or did you forget that I was once a Death Eater? Many of them would love to just kill me!

Then there is the fact that we would not know if they were qualified or not! Just because they have the title doesn't mean they are one!"

"So that's really it then?" Harry said with a glare on his face. "You may have given up but I haven't. I'll find someone. And no I haven't forgotten about you being a Death Eater." Harry said. He had looked away from Severus when he became quiet. He then turned back to look at Severus.

"And I can't believe you would try to blame this one Draco." He said as slowly closed his eyes before opening them again. "He's been nothing but helpful. Taking care of Sarah and Sammy so I can be here for you." Harry said looking down at his lap before looking back at Severus. "Just because he's been coming around a lot and can brew rather difficult potions doesn't mean he did. We don't even know if it was a potion. One never showed up in the scan."

"Because Poppy didn't know to look for one!" Severus yelled at Harry. "If Poppy knew then I wouldn't be like this!" Severus was very upset that Harry was defending that blond hair bastard that he called his godson.

Harry said nothing as he just sat in the bed. There was nothing really to say.

The truth was Harry wanted to talk to Draco about this. He knew he could not. If what Severus said is true then Draco would deny it.

Luckily Hermione was coming over tomorrow with her one kid. Talking to her would help.

Hermione had been over since her child woke up this morning. After feeding and dressing they came over.

Hermione and Ron's only child was a girl. They named her Rose Weasley. She had the same red hair and blue eyes that the Weasleys are born with. She even had the pale skin with freckles on it.

Rose was showing signs of having the same high intelligence as her mother. She learns everything sooner than most kids did.

Hermione was pregnant with their second child. She was still in her first trimester and hardly had a bump.

The kids were down for a nap as was Severus. It was he's body natural reaction to deal with whatever was wrong with him.

Harry had just finished telling Hermione about the fight he and Severus had last night. "When I look at it like that then I can see where Severus is coming from. But I don't think Draco would do that." Harry said looking at his best friend.

"Are you sure about that Harry? Are you sure he wouldn't kill to get what he wants?" Hermione asked the savoir of their world.

Harry gave a nod to that. "The old Draco might have but not the new one. Me and him are just friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"I'm not so sure Harry." Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. The two of them were in the kitchen starting to get lunch going. It was noon.

"Harry look at from Severus point of view. You two are finally getting alone and this happens. So it was natural for Severus to start researching what might be wrong with him. When he did he found a potion that lists everything that wrong with him."

"But that doesn't mean it was Draco." Harry said as he put down the knife he was using. "Would he?" Harry then asked looking at Hermione.

"This is Malfoy we are talking about." Hermione said as she finished her tea off.

Harry didn't say anything after all. Both Hermione and Severus did have a point.

Once lunch was over they all decide to go outside. Hermione was watching the kids while Harry was getting Severus comfortable in his chair on the back pouch. Harry wanted to talk to Severus about Draco wasn't sure how to bring the topic up. It was Severus that did.

"Harry I want you to promise me something once I die." Severus said watching the kids play.

"What?" Harry asked looking at his husband.

"I want you to promise me you will never get close to Draco. I do want you to move on and find someone new but not with Draco. If you marry Draco you'll have to move into Malfoy Manor and it will be easier for Lucius to get a hold of you. Also Draco is so obsessive with you that he's willing to kill to be with you. And that if you get into a relationship with him that he might become violent with you. You do not need to be in another relationship like that." Severus said.

Harry sat in his chair for a moment before he got up and climbed into Severus's lap. As he sat down both wish that Severus could wrap his arms around Harry and just hold Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck as he smiled at him. "I promise." He said but Severus could see the pain and sadness in his young husband's eyes.

This time it wasn't Severus's fault for the pain that Harry was feeling. This time it was Draco's fault but there was nothing Severus could do to take the pain away. There was one thing he could do. One small thing. It would take the pain away but only for a little bit.

When Harry lean in to give Severus a kiss he froze at the three words Severus said to him. Three words he had never said to anyone before. "I love you."

Harry's eyes went wide before his smile brightens up a bit. "I love you as well." Harry said as he then lean in and kissed Severus.

It was true. Harry thought he could never love Severus, just care for him deeply. But it seems that now he did love his husband. Now that it was too late.

Harry slowly pulled away from the kiss as he slowly opened eyes. That's when Harry realized that something was wrong with his husband.

Hermione were keeping the kids busy as she watched Harry and Severus every few moment. She was laughing at a joke Sarah had told her when they all heard Harry's cry. "Severus!"

Hermione watch the way Harry shook his husband for only a moment to realize what had happened. Severus had died.

Hermione then looked down when she heard Sarah ask her a question. "What's wrong with papa? Why won't he answer mama?"

Hermione sighed as he kneeled down in front of the small child. "Your papa is dead sweetheart."

"Dead?" Sarah asked confused.

"It's like going to sleep but never waking up." Hermione said as she watches the three year old.

Sarah then looked over to see her mama crying on her papa's chest. Slowly she walked over to her mama.

"Mama." Sarah said softly. This caused Harry to look at his daughter before he slowly slid off Severus's lap and onto the ground in front of Sarah.

"Papa dead?" Sarah then asked as Harry gave a nod before pulling Sarah close to him.

Harry wasn't sure how he would ever make it without Severus but knew he had to. For the two kids he and Severus had he would keep going.

A/N There is the 3rd to the last chapter. Yes this story is coming to a close. I know in my last one I said that there would be 1 or 2 more chapters but while I was writing this one, one more chapter came to my mind. Away to wrap it all up.

This is one of the longest chapter in this whole story. I hope you all liked it. I'm off to type the next one and I hope to see you all with it.


	32. Chapter 32

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. The next to the last chapter. Anyways I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 32

The Death of Severus Snape

By Rita Skeeter

As many of you know our beloved Potion Master and Potion Professor of Hogwarts Severus Snape died early this week. He was at his home, Prince Manor, when he passed away.

It has finally come to light what was wrong with our dearly departed Potion Master. It would seem he was the victim of an old potion that hasn't be used for century. It was a slow killing potion that was giving to Severus. No one has been charged with his murder yet. But with a past like Severus Snape had there are a number of people that might have done this to him. It maybe some time before his murder is brought to justice. More about his life on page two.

The funeral for dear Potion Master will be held later this week at the Prince family graveyard. The gathering of friend and family members will be at the Prince Manor.

Severus Snape leaves behind his young husband Harry James Snape and their two children. Sarah Elizabeth Snape and Samuel Dean Snape.

We all here at Daily Prophet would like to send our condolences to the Snape family.

A/N I know that in this story I kept calling the manor that Severus has Snape Manor. I realized while writing this chapter that it was Prince Manor. He's mother was a witch while his father was a muggle, so the manor would be called Prince Manor. I do plan on sometime to go back and fix that in my story but not at this time. Sorry for the error.


	33. Chapter 33

Marriage Bliss?

A/n Here is the next chapter. The last chapter. Anyways I hope you all like it and now on with the story.

Chapter 33

Epilogue

It had been ten years since Severus death. Ten long years that, at times, Harry could hardly get out of bed but knew he had to because of the kids.

The pain from the loss of his husband was slowly becoming more and more bearable as each day past. It was a slow process but it was happening.

Harry had kept his promise to Severus and slowly pulled away from the Malfoys. This did piss off both of Malfoy men. Draco more so than Lucius. After all Harry had been nothing more than a toy and Lucius could find more of those.

Draco really hated it when Harry slowly started to date again. Draco figured Harry would come to him with his grief and fall in love during his time of mourning. How wrong he was.

Instead Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. They had been the shoulder he would cry on. They had been the extra strength he had needed and the push to stay alive.

Their friendship had strength, not his and Harry's. Draco really hates it.

Draco was beyond piss when he found out that Harry was engaged to someone new. He got the news from his ex-wife, Pansy, of all people.

And who did Harry plan to marry this time? The Bulgarian Quidditch star seeker. Viktor Krum.

Draco was standing in front of his godfather's grave with a glare on his face. "I don't know how you're doing but you are. Even from the grave you're keeping my Harry from me. I hate you for it."

"It's your own fault." Draco spun around to see Hermione standing behind him.

"What are doing here mudblood?" Draco asked with as sneer.

"Same as you are Malfoy. Visiting Severus's grave." Hermione said as she walked up the grave before she laid some flower on said grave.

Draco watches for a moment before he spoke. "What did you mean it was my fault?"

"You push Harry from you by killing Severus." Hermione said as she stood up and looked at the blond hair man. "And Harry knows it was you. You're just lucky he hasn't push charges against you."

"If he did he could not prove anything. Besides its been ten years since the damn bastard died." Draco said with the sneer still on his face. But he knew that the woman was right. He's plan had blown up in his face and he could have gone to Azkaban for it.

But Draco wasn't about to lose face, as the saying goes, in front of a mudblood. With one final sneer he turned and walked away.

Hermione stood there as she watched Draco walk away. She shook her head sadly.

Harry had moved on found love again. Draco was still stuck in the past and still pining after someone he could not have.

Looking at the grave one last time Hermione smiled a bright happy smile. "I know you did a lot of bad things to Harry but in the end you fix it or at least try to. Just know that Harry is really happy with Viktor and loves him. But you were Harry's first love and he will always love you." She said before turning and walking away.

Neither person saw Severus's spirit manifest above his grave. The spirit watches the blond as he left before he smiled. A smile that said the spirit knew he had something he's godson wanted and was never giving it up. He had Harry would never give him up. Before it slowly disappeared again.

A/n That is the last chapter. Thank you all that read this and for all the reviews I got. I will be doing a lot of one-shots because I have lot of them that are half started and more floating around in my head. So I need to get them down on paper. I'm not sure when I'll do my next multi-chapter story but I will do one.

Once again thanks to all the read this and I hope you all like how I end this story. I hope to see you all with my next story.

puffin


End file.
